


Escort Me To Your Heart

by Maozy321



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-04 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Ontari, an alpha, doesn't believe in soulmates after an incident that happened when she was 14. Meanwhile her soulmate, Forest, has been waiting for a chance to her and explain. Due to some turns of events, Ontari finds herself living with Forest in Forest's penthouse apartment in Polis while in her last year at Polis University.





	1. Chapter 1

**Emerald**

Ontari laughed along with her Alpha friends (Echo, Clarke, Anya, & Sierra) as they celebrated Anya's promotion at Midnight, a restaurant & bar. They had been eating appetizers and drinking since 7 pm.

It was getting closer to 10 pm when an unmated Omega walked in. She was in a deep emerald dress that split at the sides, giving the wearer more mobility, and walked to the empty table in front of Ontari's group.

"Fuck," Echo gasped. "That's Emerald!"

Sierra turned to look, "Isn't she that Omega escort with that 'No Sex' rule?"

"Indra says she knows Emerald personally, " Anya stated before taking a gulp of beer. "Pretty sure she's joking."

Clarke scoffed, "If your wife says she knows her, then I believe her. Hell, I'll put $100 on it."

Ontari chuckled, "Any other takers on this bet?"

"I'm with Anya on this one," Echo smirked. "I'll match Clarke's price."

"What's your take?" Sierra questioned Ontari, who was writing down the bet.

"The odds seem good with Clarke," Ontari grinned. "You three against Clarke and me."

"Just wait until you two have to pay up," Echo smirked smugly, taking a sip. "I'll use my winnings to partially pay for a date with Emerald."

They laughed and ordered another round of drinks and wings. They quietly watched Emerald from their booth, making some comment every now and then.

Emerald sat alone with a glass of wine, looking at the menu. A Beta waitress came by with a box of scented candles and presented them to her. She smiled and carefully selected one. The waitress lit the candle before leaving to put away the box.

"What's with the candle?" Ontari hummed.

Anya shrugged, "Rumors has it that she only does it on the night she works. Must have been working earlier."

"So a cleansing ritual," Sierra mused. "To stay pure, right?"

Echo nodded, "Damn, right."

Emerald raised her hand and immediately someone rushed over to attend to her needs. She told them her order and sipped her wine when they left to tell the chef.

"Royal treatment, much?" Ontari scoffed.

Emerald got up and walked over to their table. "You do realize I can hear you from over there, right?"

The alphas gulped at the fact that Emerald was standing before them. Emerald reached out and caressed Ontari's cheek.

Emerald smirked, "You seem like my type. I would appreciate it if you and your friends stop talking about me."

Emerald turned and took her seat again at her table as a waitress placed down the salad she requested. She winked at the Alphas before eating.

"Damn," Echo coughed. "I bet that wink was for you."

"Shut up, Echo," Ontari blushed. "It didn't mean anything."

Sierra hummed, "But you are the only single Alpha we know. Clarke has Lexi, Anya's with Indra, surprisingly Echo got Bellamy wrapped around her finger, and Raven got me on lockdown."

"Sierra's right," Anya agreed. "You're the only one without your mate."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "I don't need a mate."

"It's a touchy subject," Echo stated before getting up. "It's getting late and Bell's waiting for me outside. I think I'm drunk enough to deal with Octavia."

Clarke giggled, "Octavia's not that bad. Sure, she doesn't like you but she'll eventually warm up to you."

Anya sighed, "About time I get going too. I'll walk you Polis Tower kids home."

Ontari waved off Anya's offer, "I'm going to stay longer and pick up the tab."

The four Alphas thanked the young Azgeda heir and went their way. Ontari paid the bill for the celebration before taking a seat across from Emerald.

"How bold," Emerald grinned behind her glass of wine. "Not many would try knowing I'm surrounded by my bodyguards."

"I'm confident enough to know they won't remove me unless I happen to offend you," Ontari stated nonchalantly. "Plus, I'm your type."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Emerald giggled, causing Ontari's heart to skip a beat.

"Well, a sculpted goddess like yourself shouldn't dine alone," Ontari smiled.

Emerald laughed, "I suppose I don't mind your company."

/ - / - /

Emerald invited Ontari back to her penthouse apartment. They left through the back of Midnight and entered the parking garage via a hidden entrance.

"Is this how you escape stalkers?" Ontari questioned as they got onto the elevator.

"Yes," Emerald answered. "Very useful when my bodyguards are busy."

Ontari pressed closer to Emerald when the elevator stopped at the lobby for people to get on. She smiled when she felt Emerald take her hand.

When it was empty again, Ontari asked, "Do you always bring someone home?"

"Never," Emerald answered. "You have to be quiet when we get inside. My daughter should be asleep."

"Daughter?" Ontari questioned.

Emerald smiled, "She's adopted. She's becoming a wonderful young Alpha."

"Okay, which way do we go?" Ontari chuckled when the elevator opened up to a hallway of doors.

Emerald dragged Ontari to the front door of her apartment and pulled out a swipe card. Upon using the card reader, it converted into a keypad and Emerald entered in the pin before the door finally opened.

"Sorry," Emerald chuckled nervously. "Just very big on security."

Ontari smiled, "It's alright. Gotta protect yourself and the little one."

Emerald beamed and dragged Ontari in, taking her to the bedroom for some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roughly 7 - 8 Years Ago**

"Here we are, Miss Forest," Clara informed as they stopped outside the banquet hall.

"Forest, you're finally here," Dr. Lorelei Tsing beamed at her one and only Omega daughter. "I was getting worried that I had to spend the evening listening to your father."

Forest giggled, "He's not that bad but then again, you two don't have much in common. Anyways, I'm here."

"That you are," chuckled Cage Wallace. "Let's head in as a united front."

"Of course, dad," Forest smiled. "Clara, five steps please."

Clara nodded and disappeared into the shadows. The trio walked into the hall where everyone was gathered for the annual Wallace Company Banquet. It was mostly business partners and their heirs as well as some employees with potential for higher positions. Like usual, Cage escorted his "wife" and daughter around and introduced them to people.

"You look lovely," Dylan Gold, heir to Gold Inc. and ex-boyfriend to Forest, complimented when the family came by.

Lorelei smiled politely but whispered to Forest, "I still don't like this boy."

"And you look handsome, Dylan," Forest informed before being led away by her father and turned to her mother. "I share the same sentiments now that he and I aren't together anymore."

"I still think you should give the boy another chance," Cage stated upon overhearing them.

Forest scoffed, "I prefer to date someone who can respect my wishes. I am an independent female Omega with lots of respect for myself."

"Yes, you are," Lorelei agreed, giving Forest a side-hug. "My wonderful Omega daughter."

"You mean 'our' wonderful Omega daughter," Cage corrected as they reached another group of people.

"Cage," the lady smiled. "I see you finally brought your family around."

"Nia," Cage addressed, "This is my Alpha wife, Dr. Lorelei Tsing, and our Omega daughter, Forest Tsing Wallace."

Forest curtsied, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Nia Azgeda."

"How well mannered," Nia smirked before pushing a girl forward. "This is my adopted Alpha daughter, Ontari Frost Azgeda. My Beta son, Roan, went to get us some refreshments."

"Why don't Forest show Ontari around?" Lorelei suggested when she noticed Forest's and Ontari's eyes glowing for a few seconds. "Cage, I'll check on your father."

Cage nodded, "What a wonderful idea and please do check on father."

Forest extended a hand to Ontari, who took it and allowed Forest to take her away. She led them to the table of appetizers and refreshments.

"So now what?" Ontari frowned.

Forest shrugged, "I don't know about you but I do plan to make my getaway soon. So just about how old are you?"

Ontari rolled her eyes, "I'm fourteen, you?"

"Eighteen," Forest answered. "Your eyes were glowing earlier."

"So was yours," Ontari retorted. "Does that mean we're soulmates?"

"Do you not want to be?" Forest questioned. "I mean, we have talked before."

Ontari glanced away, "Just not in person and I didn't take you to be older than me."

Forest took Ontari's hand and kissed it, "Only by four years, my sweet Alpha."

"She's not as sweet as she looks," came a deep chuckle from behind Forest.

Forest spun around and grinned, "Roan, long time no see. Escaped your mother again."

Roan grinned, "I see you met my younger sister, Ms. Emerald."

"Quiet, Roan," Forest shushed. "I don't want people associating me with my other alias."

"Sorry, Forest," Roan apologized. "Although I must say, you are even more beautiful as yourself than as your work alias."

Ontari let out an involuntary growl and pulled Forest closer to her. Forest giggled and wrapped Ontari's arms around her waist.

"It seems Ontari and I are soulmates," Forest informed Roan. "Looks like you'll have to find someone to be your arm candy for other events."

Roan bowed, "I don't mind and at least I prefer Ontari over that Dylan kid you were with. Any issues with him?"

"Not much," Forest answered. "My two bodyguards do most of the work."

"So how do you two know each other?" Ontari grumbled.

"Formal events like these and work," Roan answered. "I'm sure Forest will tell you all about it soon enough."

"Never mind that," Forest beamed. "Ontari, may I have this dance?"

"Okay," Ontari blushed slightly. "But don't expect me to do well."

Forest led Ontari to the dance floor as the Waltz started playing. The two didn't notice that they were stealing the show. Forest was too busy dancing while Ontari was trying to keep up.

"Ladies, may I cut in?" Dylan questioned.

Ontari glared at him for stopping their dance while Forest replied, "Nope. I want to stay with my current dance partner."

"You can't be serious," Dylan growled. "Just dance with me."

"She said no," Ontari huffed, shielding Forest. "Back away from my mate."

"She's mine," Dylan scowled, grabbing Forest's wrist.

Forest reacted by kicking Dylan in his family's jewels. He groaned as he went down. Clara appeared as did some of the security Cage hired for the banquet.

"Miss Forest, are you alright?" Clara questioned, taking a look at Forest's wrist. "There will be some slight bruising. Do you want to press charges?"

"I'm fine, Clara," Forest smiled softly as they were approached by Forest's parents.

"Clara, take Forest home," Lorelei ordered.

Cage frowned, "Yes, Clara, do take Forest home. We'll deal with the rest."

Forest took hold of Ontari's arm, "Walk me out?"

Ontari nodded and Clara followed behind them while messaging Richard, the other bodyguard, to get the car. By the time they got outside, a black SUV was waiting there. The passenger window scrolled down and Clara confirmed that it was Richard before opening the door for Forest.

"The royal treatment," Ontari teased as she smiled shyly at Forest.

Forest giggled, "I am a spoiled Omega and thank you for walking me out."

"It's only because you're my mate," Ontari brushed off.

Forest leaned in and kissed Ontari on the lips, which was not a trivial thing in Forest's life. Forest always viewed such kisses to be an intimate thing to be shared with her mate and waited for that moment.

"Good night, Ontari," Forest wished as she entered the car.

Ontari watched Clara close the door. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until the SUV was out of sight. She headed back in, not realizing that she was being watched by a very angry Dylan, who was being scolded by his father for being an embarrassment.

/ - / - /

Ontari was sleeping when she felt a burning sensation. It hurt so much that she cried out, waking the other occupants of the house. Nia was annoyed to have her rest disturbed but it was one of those rare times where she showed that she could be caring.

"Hold still, Ontari," Nia informed as she carefully looked at Ontari's back.

There was smoke and a perfect circle burnt on Ontari's back shoulder where her soulmate's mark was. It was weeping red and smelt of burnt flesh.

"It hurts," Ontari whimpered.

Nia sighed, "Roan, get me the burn relief cream."

Roan scampered off to get the ointment as Nia carefully help Ontari out of her shirt. Nia couldn't fathom why it happened but figured that something had happened to Ontari's mate.

Ontari sniffled, "Why does it burn?"

"Your mate may have betrayed you and probably had someone try to burn it off," Nia suggested. "Don't think about it, Ontari. Sometimes, it's better to not have a mate."

The words "I'm sorry" appeared on Ontari's arm the next day and Ontari vowed to never love Forest, ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning After**

Forest watched Ontari wake up and nuzzled into Ontari's side. "Good morning, Ontari."

"Morning," Ontari yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little bit after 8," Forest answered. "Why don't you take a shower? I already washed and folded your clothes so you'll have something to wear. Then you can follow your nose to the kitchen where I'll make you a steak breakfast."

"Sounds good," Ontari mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

Forest pecked Ontari's cheeks before rolling out of bed. "Play nice with Valkyrie when you head down."

Ontari nodded as she yawned again, "Of course dear. I won't upset your Alpha daughter."

/ - / - /

Ontari dried off her shower and noticed the bite mark on the left side above her clavicle. It stung when she touched it and wondered if she bit back. The details of last night were murky but she knew it would all come back to her sooner or later.

After getting dressed, Ontari followed her nose to the kitchen. A young girl was already sitting on a stool at the kitchen island and texting fervently.

"Put your phone away, Val," Forest smiled as she turned around to present the young Alpha her breakfast.

"But it's Cassandra," Valkyrie groaned.

Forest ruffled Valkyrie's hair, "She has to eat breakfast, too. And say good morning to Ontari."

Valkyrie whipped her head towards Ontari and beamed, "Good morning, Ms. Ontari. Please take a seat. Mama should be done soon."

"I am done cooking," Forest chuckled, carefully placing two more plates down. "Medium rare steak with unsalted fries and scrambled eggs for you."

"Uh... Thanks, Forest," Ontari gaped. "And morning to the both of you."

"Hey," Valkyrie beamed at her observation. "You two exchanged bite marks. Oh, this is your soulmate 'Ontari' isn't she? Does this mean she'll be my sire?"

Forest giggled, "Just eat your breakfast, Val. Ontari and I have things to discuss after."

"Okay," Valkyrie accepted. "Can I have some extra spending money?"

"What for?" Forest questioned. "You're just going to the movies with your girlfriend."

Valkyrie pouted, "I just wanted to win her something from the arcade games."

"I'll think about it," Forest informed. "Now eat before it gets cold."

**Parting**

"So you're Emerald," Ontari started off after Forest returned from dropping Valkryie off at the apartment building lobby. "Why?"

"Why what?" Forest questioned. "And yes, I am Emerald but only when I want to be."

Ontari shrugged, "Why work as an escort? You come from a good family."

Forest chuckled, "Because for me, it's a fun paid hobby. What is it that you really want to talk about?"

"There can't be an us," Ontari stated, straight to the point. "I don't want to be with a soulmate who would burn their mark after our first official meeting."

"Oh Ontari," Forest gasped softly and took Ontari's hand. "I can explain what happened now. I tried to see you after that night but Nia stopped me at every turn. She threatened me with a restraining order and I couldn't risk that."

"I don't need an explanation," Ontari rebuffed. "I don't need a mate to hold me back. I'm going to go."

"Wait," Forest pouted. "Can we at least be friends?"

Ontari rubbed the back of her neck, "Yes... but I'll need some time."

Forest gave Ontari a small yet hopeful smile before running around the living area to find some paper and a pen. She scribbled her name and number on a post-it before handing it to Ontari.

"For whenever you're ready to contact me," Forest stated. "May I walk you to the door?"

Ontari nodded as she tucked the post-it away into her pockets. Upon getting to the door, Forest hugged Ontari for what she thought would be the last time and held back her tears until Ontari was out of sight.

**Soulmate Sickness**

Forest groaned as she opened her eyes that morning. Valkyrie stopped shaking Forest's shoulder and beamed, gesturing that she was hungry.

"Go ask Clara," Forest grumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"But I want your homemade breakfast, mama," Valkyrie pouted.

Forest sighed, "Val baby, I am feeling a bit sick right now. Go ask Clara or eat your cereal."

"Does this mean you're not taking me to school?" Valkyrie frowned. "Am I going to get sick?"

"Only if you leave your mate after exchanging bite marks," Forest replied. "And I'm still taking you to school. I'm going to see your grandma and see if she can make me feel better."

Valkyrie huffed, "That's no fair. I want to see grandma."

Forest chuckled softly, "I'll invite her over for dinner. Maybe she'll cook us some ayam taliwang or satay."

"Mama," Valkyrie groaned. "You're making me crave for grandma's cooking. Do you think she'll have time to teach me how to cook all her Indonesian recipes?"

"Just ask her yourself," Forest grinned. "I'm going to get ready and you need to eat breakfast."

"Because it's the most important meal of the day," Valkyrie laughed as she left Forest's room.

/ - / - /

"Thanks for seeing me on short notice, mom," Forest beamed.

"Anything for my sweet Omega baby," Dr. Lorelei Tsing smiled back before going into "mom" mode. "So when did you take Ontari's biting mark? Why isn't she taking care of you?"

Forest nuzzled against her mom, "It happened a couple of days ago and she's not around."

"What do you mean by that?" Lorelei sighed. "I'll prescribe you some pain killers."

"Do you remember that night?" Forest moped. "Do you remember how I tried to reach out to Ontari after it?"

"Of course I do," Lorelei reassured. "Nia pulled the restraining order card so you had Roan keep tabs on her."

"She doesn't want me because of that night and she doesn't want my explanation," Forest confessed. "I let her go because I wanted her to be happy and now we're both suffering. I forgot about Soulmate Sickness."

Lorelei frowned, "I suppose I should have a prescription ready for Ontari in case she asks for the bond breaker."

Forest sighed, "I wish there was a way I could reach her and get to listen to my side of the story. Darn stubborn alpha soulmate. How I hate that I love her and could truly never despise her."

"Do you also want to take it?" Lorelei questioned.

"No," Forest pouted. "I'm a big girl and can handle the pain. Also, will you come over and make dinner? Valkyrie and I both miss you."

"Yes because someone needs to teach your daughter how to be a good alpha," Lorelei grinned. "And I miss cooking. I'll be using you two as my guinea pigs."

/ - / - /

"Can this day get any worse?" Ontari grumbled as she took a seat in Indra's diner. "Indra, I'd like my usual please with some pain killers."

"How long have you been feeling like that?" Indra questioned as she brought Ontari a glass of water.

Ontari shrugged, "A couple of days. It started about a day or two after having drinks with Anya for her promotion."

Indra narrowed her eyes and studied Ontari. "Did you sleep with someone and exchange bite marks?"

"Maybe," Ontari answered sheepishly. "What does that have to do with how I'm feeling?"

Indra sighed, "Because you got Soulmate Sickness. If you aren't in contact with the person you basically bonded with, then this happens. If you want it to go away, you got a few choices. See them and renew the bond or you can get a doctor to prescribe the bond breaker medicine. However getting a doctor to do that can be a tricky. You might want to ask Clarke for a list of doctors who will prescribe it."

"Please tell me you're kidding," Ontari groaned. "Will the pain stop once I start taking this bond breaker medicine?"

"It will," Indra replied. "It dulls the bond and after a period of weaken it, it will break and you are no longer bonded to the person you exchanged bite marks with. Although, why go through with it? There must be a reason why you two exchanged bite marks."

"It just happened in the heat of the moment," Ontari stated coldly. "And we're leaving it at that."

Indra shook her head as she walked to the kitchen to check on Ontari's order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thoughts**

Ontari sighed as she stared at the list of doctors she got from Clarke. Clarke was the only one who knew Emerald's real identity and swore to secrecy. Ontari had a feeling that Clarke would tell Lexa because Lexa was Clarke's bae but didn't care at this point. There was only one name Ontari recognized and it had to be Forest's mother, Dr. Lorelei Tsing. She worried about what she would say to Forest while trying to request that they both go together to see Dr. Lorelei about the Bond Breaker.

Ontari closed her eyes and reminisced about the first time she met Forest. It was at the annual Wallace Company ball and the only time she went. She wore a purple dress while Forest was in a cerulean sea blue dress. She remembered how excited Forest had been to meet her and nearly dragged her away when Lorelei Tsing suggested that they go have fun together. Forest was devoted to her and only her. She saw that when Forest refused to dance with Dylan, Forest's ex, and defended them both.

Ontari growled at that part of the memory. Dylan had interrupted her dance with Forest. It was his fault that Forest had to leave and she had not been in her omega's presence for more than an hour plus it had taken Forest 3 1/2 hours of meet n' greet before getting to the Azgeda family. Forest was so tender in her goodbye that Ontari knew in her heart that Forest could never do anything to hurt her. Her heart still believed in it even if her head overruled all emotional judgment.

Ontari sighed again and picked up her phone. She glanced at the post-it and started typing the number.

_Ontari: Hey Forest, it's Ontari._

_Forest: Hi Ontari! What's up?_

_Ontari: I was wondering if we could do lunch sometime. I want to talk to you about something._

_Forest: Absolutely. When and where? I have something to tell you too. Something that is best to do in person._

_Ontari: Is that so? Do you have time tomorrow, say at noon, at Trikru Village Diner?_

_Forest: For you, yes. Huh, it's been a while since I ate there._

_Ontari: What is your usual order?_

_Forest: The t-bone steak combo with the sides on the side. Unsalted fries with a dish of butter and sugar. Steamed assorted veggies. Salad with extra croutons and balsamic vinaigrette. Lobster bisque or the clam chowder soup._

_Ontari: You're making me hungry._

_Forest: LOL you're the one that asked. What do you get?_

_Ontari: Chicken & waffle or chicken pot pie. After having your steak, I can't bring myself to eat the steaks there._

_Forest: Don't tell Indra that. She'll flay me alive._

_Ontari: How do you know Indra?_

_Forest: I went to her 15-lessons Krav Maga session several years ago. We became fast friends. Oh, I have to go. It's about time to pick up Valkyrie._

_Ontari: Okay, later._

_Forest: I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late._

_Ontari: I won't._

Ontari felt as if there was something left unsaid from Forest's end. It made her heart clench because it was left unsaid but she didn't have time for feeling except Forest made her feel too much.

**Lunch**

Ontari arrived at the diner and looked for an open booth. She felt her heart leap when someone touched her shoulder.

"You're jumpy today," Indra stated. "Forest is in the back booth, the one by the kitchen doors."

"Thanks, Indra," Ontari smiled. "I'm just nervous, I think."

Indra nodded, "Well, don't go breaking that one's heart. Forest is tough but when it comes to you, she's different."

Ontari sighed, "What if I've already done so?"

"If you did, she wouldn't be sitting there," Indra answered as she headed to help one of her newest employees. "Don't keep her waiting and she already ordered for the both of you."

Ontari walked over to the booth Indra had mentioned and found Forest hunched over, working on a sudoku puzzle. She watched Forest count quietly and write the answer in.

Ontari cleared her throat, "Afternoon, Forest."

Forest flinched and looked up. She brandished the mechanical pencil like a sword while she held the sudoku book as a secondary weapon.

"By the goddess, Ontari," Forest huffed. "Didn't Nia teach you that it is rude to sneak up on people?"

Ontari chuckled softly at Forest's reaction and pushed the pencil to the side. "If you must know, she didn't. She taught me how to stalk my prey in order to get my way."

"Predatory much," Forest grumbled as she put her things away into a small backpack. "Take a seat, Ontari. I got us strawberry lemonades and the food should be out soon."

Ontari sat down, opposite of Forest, and smiled, "I'm quite sorry for scaring you and to be honest, Indra gave me a scare earlier when I got here."

"Apology not accepted...yet," Forest stated. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Will you go with me to ask your mom about the Bond Breaker?" Ontari questioned. "I admit that I'm kind of worry that she might kill me on site."

Forest giggled, "She probably would but we can't take it."

"Why not?" Ontari frowned.

"Because I'm pregnant with your child," Forest replied, meeting Ontari's eyes.

There was a silent pause between them as they tried to process the possible outcome of the conversations. Things were not going to plan for either of them.

"Excuse me?" A waitress called out, gaining their attention. "The lobster bisque, two clam chowders, and two salads with balsamic vinaigrette plus extra croutons?"

"Yes, that's us," Forest confirmed as waitress started setting down the dishes.

Before the waitress left, she smiled, "The rest of your order will be coming out shortly. Oh, and I have to say, you two make such a cute couple."

"Thank you," Forest blushed before digging into her salad first.

"So what do you want to do?" Ontari asked after she had her salad. "Do you want me to be there?"

"Only if you want to be, Ontari," Forest answered. "It's fine if you don't. I'll have my Beta girlfriend help me."

Ontari growled, "You cheated on your girlfriend with me? How could you do that?"

Forest bristled, "Janet and I have an open relationship because I still want you in my life. She accepted it and she's willing to meet you. We didn't mean to fall in love with each other but it happened. However, my heart and soul are yours. It always has been. It's why the moon goddess put us together."

There was another long silence before Ontari spoke up. "Have you told her about this?"

"No," Forest stated. "I'm going to tell her tonight."

"Does she know that we bonded?" Ontari sighed. "Did you at least tell her that?"

"She saw the evidence after our night together," Forest responded. "Janet was happy for me and it was the first time I allowed her to kiss me."

"What do you mean first? How long has she been your girlfriend?" Ontari inquired.

"Fours years," Forest replied, "but I was always waiting on you to be my first. When I saw you at Midnight with your friends, I wanted to run them off so I could have you to myself. Luckily, you stayed to be with me and I was overjoyed. I know you don't feel the same way so it's your choice about being there for the baby."

Ontari reached across and took Forest's hand. "It will be hard being co-parents but I do want to be there for the little one. Would it be easier if I moved in? I'll meet Janet and we can all talk about where to go from here."

Forest chuckled softly, "You don't want to check if I'm lying?"

"I don't have to," Ontari smiled. "My biological family has a skill that is passed down through our blood. We can see people's aura and their color has meaning like black is for death. However, yours is green for life. Your normal aura color is yellow for happiness."

"That's an interesting family secret," Forest grinned. "How about we finish lunch and go talk to Janet?"

"She won't kill me, right?" Ontari joked but Forest didn't reply to it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Janet**

"Janet!" Forest beamed when the elevator in the kitchen opened its door, revealing Janet and the kids.

"Hi Forest," Janet smiled. "I came to return your kid. So who is this alpha taking space in your kitchen?"

Ontari frowned, "I'm Ontari Frost Azgeda, Forest's soulmate."

"Someone's jealous," Valkyrie sang as she rummaged through the cabinets. "Cass and I are going to work on our homework in the living area."

"I'm not jealous," Ontari muttered under her breath which resulted in Forest hugging her.

The hug calmed Ontari down just a bit as the two teens headed to the living area. Janet took a seat across from Ontari at the kitchen island that they had gathered around. She poured herself a drink from the pitcher of lemonade, set out ahead of time by Forest.

"So what's up?" Janet questioned.

Forest took a seat and smiled nervously, "So... I'm pregnant."

Janet sipped her lemonade before replying, "Congrats, love. When is the wedding?"

"There is no wedding," Ontari stated before regretting it slightly when Forest pouted. "At least not yet. I doubt our parents would like the idea of us raising a family out of wedlock."

"Can it be in March?" Forest asked hopefully.

Ontari pursed her lips as she calculated the possible timing of the baby's birth. "We're cutting it close to the end of the second trimester or the beginning of the third. Wait... how does Janet fit in all this? Plus I only agreed to co-parent not get married."

Janet laughed, "Forest is irresistible. You'll end up married after you pull your head out of your ass."

"Can't we just plan several possible timelines?" Forest suggested. "And why aren't you mad at me, Janet?"

"Because I love you," Janet beamed at Forest. "Besides, Ontari will just have to get used to having me in her life. I'm not leaving you."

Ontari huffed, "I have to agree with Janet... Forest can be irresistible... at times."

Forest immediately lunged at Ontari and nuzzled into her. Ontari groaned and rubbed Forest's back, letting Forest have her way.

"Aw, you just admitted that Forest has a chance to win you over," Janet giggled.

"This is so not how I wanted this conversation to go," Ontari sighed. "So... what do you think of me moving into Forest's apartment?"

Janet shrugged, "Go ahead. It's not like I'm going to change how I act or what I do when I'm here. We're still on for dinner on Friday, right?"

"Yes," Forest answered. "I have a large order of lobster, scallop, and shrimp coming in Friday morning and the crayfish is in the afternoon so I'll have time to make the cajun sauce to boil them in."

"Stop making me hungry," Ontari puffed. "And how are we telling our parents?"

"I'm planning on telling them over dinner," Forest answered. "Next Friday, at my pack meeting. It's a monthly thing. Join us?"

Ontari checked her phone and shook her head, "I can't. Prior engagement. It's Sierra's birthday. But do keep them from killing me."

Janet chuckled, "Forest, three months."

Forest nodded, "You are so on. Three months."

Ontari looked between the two and sighed. She was too tired to figure out what they were planning and poured herself a glass of lemonade.

**The Kids**

Valkyrie studied Ontari, who was 'convinced' to stay for dinner. She recalled her mama telling her that a soulmate relationship was complicated if said soulmates were not communicating their needs and that hers was at that point. Valkyrie frowned because it did seem like things were difficult between her mama and Ontari. They looked happy to be in each other company's and she could tell from the way their eyes would search for the other even though outward appearances showed otherwise.

"So no offense or anything, but why are you here, Ontari?" Valkyrie asked as she served herself a scoop of orange chicken. "It's been about three weeks since you were last here."

Ontari glared at Valkyrie, "If you must know, I got your mother pregnant."

Valkyrie whipped her head towards Forest, "Mama, please tell me she's lying!"

Janet chuckled, "Well, that's one way to rip off the bandaid."

Forest sighed, "Yes, it's true. Ontari got me pregnant."

"Does that mean you three are together?" Cassandra asked. "You guys make a good trio and there's the whole alpha-beta-omega dynamic."

Forest smiled at Cassandra, "I hope things work out towards that end but as of right now, I'm still dating Janet only. Ontari is really against us being soulmates."

"I'm not against the soulmate thing," Ontari huffed. "Ever heard of the phrase 'once bitten, twice shy?' I'm just putting it into practice."

"I thought it was 'once burned, twice shy.' Are they the same thing?" Valkyrie frowned in thought.

"They are," Forest replied. "Just eat up."

Cassandra looked at the three adults and smiled, "May the goddess light your way and can someone pass me the honey walnut shrimp?"

"Here you are, sweetie," Janet smiled, passing the bowl over. "Ontari, when you're free, I would like to take you out on a date."

Ontari cleared her throat, "You, me, on a date? Did I hear you right?"

"You did," Janet answered. "You aren't looking to date Forest so why not me?"

"This is too much," Ontari groaned.

Forest giggled, "This is going to be very interesting."

Cassandra grinned, "I agree. And can I help with the nursery?"

"I want to help too," Valkyrie voiced before stuffing her mouth.

"We'll get started after I move in," Ontari grumbled. "Don't think you two will get away with things while I'm here."

Valkyrie huffed, "Great, another jailer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving In**

"Damn, nice place," Echo complimented when they entered Forest's penthouse apartment. "Now I get why there's so much security."

Ontari rolled her eyes and set the box she brought down. "It's the first door you guys come across after taking the stairs up. I'm going to drag Forest from the kitchen."

There was a giggle that made all of them look up. "Hi. Welcome to the penthouse. It's nicer than the beach house."

"We wouldn't know," Sierra chuckled. "I'm Sierra."

"Hey Forest," Clarke grinned. "How's your mom?"

"Great," Forest replied. "You should call your mother more."

Clarke laughed, "This is why my mother is jealous of yours."

"How do you two know each other?" Ontari frowned.

"Forest convinced my mom to go to the student art gallery showing," Clarke answered. "It was during freshman year and I was named the future artist to look out for."

"Disgustingly sweet," Echo gagged.

"That's Echo," Sierra introduced.

Forest smiled, "I assumed as much. There are snacks in the kitchen for when you're done moving boxes. If you need me, I'll be in my study."

"She was nice," Echo commented after Forest disappeared.

"She doesn't want to get in our way," Ontari pointed out as she lifted up the box. "So Clarke, Sierra, what are you going to do about the rent?"

"Lexa and Raven are moving in so we're good," Clarke answered. "Plus after we graduate, we are allowed to negotiate with Crimson for permanent residency with cheaper rent."

"That's true," Echo agreed. "Bellamy is only paying $1000 each month with Octavia and me helping."

"I hear that Polis Tower is one of her cheapest apartment buildings," Sierra stated. "You pay more at Polaris Inn and Light City Apartments."

"Those buildings are high end," Ontari retorted as they got to her new room. "Just set everything by the desk. I'll unpack later."

"We still have a box each downstairs," Clarke groaned. "Let's hurry so we can check this place out."

"And dig into those snacks Forest mentioned earlier," Sierra chimed in.

/ - / - /

"Look at the size of this theater room," Sierra gapped. "We are so having movie night here."

"Damn, lil' cousin," Echo whistled. "You hit the jackpot. I mean even the kitchen was state of the art."

"Ontari!" The quartet heard Forest shout. They left the theater room to find Forest in the living area, putting on heels.

"Need help?" Ontari offered as she stepped up behind Forest and zipped the back of Forest's dress. "Going somewhere?"

"Thanks, and yes," Forest replied. "My mother invited me to her hospital's charity event. Make sure to feed Valkyrie when she gets home and please check her homework. I'll be back late. If you can't handle it, call Janet."

"What is there to feed her?" Ontari questioned.

"There's leftover Indonesian food," Forest informed as she checked her purse. "It's all homemade but Val might complain and try to get you to order out. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Ontari nodded, "Okay, stay safe."

Forest smiled and pecked Ontari's cheek, "I have Clara and Richard, my driver, looking out for me. Bye."

"Aww, that was cute," Clarke cooed as soon as the door closed behind Forest, making Ontari shake her head.

Echo laughed, "Forest is wife material. You should put a ring on it before she gets bored and finds someone else."

"It's probably why she moved in," Sierra teased. "To make sure Forest is only interested in her."

"You guys are dicks," Ontari groaned.

**Bonding**

"You're not my mother!" Valkyrie shouted.

"She left me in charge!" Ontari shouted back. "Now get your butt over here and eat."

Valkyrie stuck her tongue out at Ontari, "I'm not eating leftovers."

Ontari huffed, "We're not ordering takeout and you should consider yourself lucky that your mother takes the time to cook for you."

"Didn't your mom cook for you?" Valkyrie questioned.

Ontari thought back to went she still a child. It was quiet until she responded.

"Nia never cooked for us," Ontari informed. "We had chefs or takeouts majority of the time. I can't recall if my biological family cooked meals for me. I was adopted at 7. It was a month after losing my real parents."

"Oh," Valkyrie acknowledged as she sat down across from Ontari. "I guess we can eat mama's leftovers. She let me help with the sticky ginger and garlic spareribs."

Ontari smiled, "You are a very lucky girl. She even teaches you how to feed yourself."

Valkyrie beamed, "Mama said it was one of the essential things towards wooing your mate and making the relationship last."

"Food is happiness," Ontari chuckled. "Also, I have to check your homework after this."

"Okay," Valkyrie agreed before the two alphas started to fight over the food.

/ - / - /

"Ontari?" Valkyrie called from her bed.

Ontari, who was checking Valkyrie's work at Valkyrie's desk, hummed, "What is it, kid?"

"What was your first rut like?" Valkyrie questioned a bit flustered.

Ontari cleared her throat, "That's a question for Forest."

"But mama's not an Alpha and grandma tends to use a lot of medical terms," Valkyrie pointed out. "Plus I'm not close to any of the Alpha bodyguards and most of them are males."

"It hurts at first," Ontari replied after thinking it over. "You feel warm all over like a fever. Then there that weird feeling at your abdomen before you grow a penis."

"A penis?" Valkyrie frowned. "I don't want one of those."

Ontari chuckled, "It's the life of a female Alpha, Valkyrie. It lasts for about a week so I suggest you get some compression shorts but beware, you'll grow."

"Taller? Muscular?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah," Ontari answered. "And other people will notice a change in your smell. It will become enticing and well, teenagers are full of hormones."

Valkyrie huffed, "But I only want Cass."

"Then show Cassandra that she's it for you," Ontari advised. "Just because you two are soulmates, it doesn't mean that others won't try to separate you."

"How often do us female Alpha go into a rut?" Valkyrie inquired. "They really suck at sex education at school."

"All alphas go into a rut once a year," Ontari informed. "All omegas go into heat twice a year meanwhile, betas don't have to deal with any of it."

"Lucky betas," Valkyrie grumbled.

Ontari smirked, "Not really. If a beta has an alpha or omega as their soulmate, they will be on the end of sexual demands from their mate. I've heard about betas leaving their mates because the sexual needs of their alpha or omega mates were too high."

Valkyrie pouted, "How does Clara's relationship work with Aubrey? They're both omegas."

"That's like asking how two girls date," Ontari laughed. "An omega will understand what another omega will need. Same for beta-beta and alpha-alpha relationships."

"Then how did they have kids together?" Valkyrie scowled.

Ontari shook her head, "By this day and age, Valkyrie, there have been magical and medical advances for same-sex and same-status couples to have kids together. If you want those details, you'll have to ask Clara or Grandma Lorelei yourself."

"I think I'm good for now," Valkyrie conceded.

"Good," Ontari huffed. "Now get some sleep."

"Good night, Ontari," Valkyrie grinned. "Also, you should give mama and Janet a chance. I think you'll come to love them."

"I'll think about it," Ontari stated, putting Valkyrie's homework on the desk, and walked over to tuck Valkyrie in. "Good night, little Alpha."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, you might get hungry.

**Meals**

Ontari woke to the heavenly smells of breakfast in the making. She threw the covers off and headed to the bathroom to avoid running to the kitchen like an eager child. When she got to the kitchen, Valkyrie was already there making herself a breakfast plate.

"Morning, Ontari," Forest beamed and gestured to the plates of food. "Help yourself. The coffee's by the refrigerator."

"Morning to the both of you," Ontari replied, grabbing a clean plate. "It smells wonderful in here."

Forest chuckled, "It's how I manage with waking that one up."

Valkyrie huffed, "I can get up early on my own."

"Only when she has a date with Cassandra," Forest teased and ruffled Valkyrie's hair. "I wish you would stop growing up so fast."

"I can't help it," Valkyrie grinned. "Thank you for breakfast, mama."

"Yes, thanks for the food, Forest," Ontari added.

Forest laughed, "You can both thank me by eating it. Also, I made and packed your lunches. I included some snacks in case it's not enough."

With that said, Ontari got more scrambled eggs, sliced ham, bacon, country fried potatoes, and toast.

/ - / - /

Ontari finished her second class of the day, which ended close to 1 pm, and went to meet up with her friends at their usual spot on campus for a late lunch. Lexa and Raven were laughing at Octavia about something when she joined them.

"Hey, it's Ontari!" Raven grinned. "Thanks for moving out."

"No problem," Ontari chuckled. "So competing in a sex marathon against Clexa?"

"Hell yea!" Raven laughed. "Sit your ass down."

"You're here early," Lexa noted. "You usually take another 10 minutes to get here. Was there no line at the food court?"

Ontari shrugged, "I didn't go over there. Forest packed me lunch."

"Ooh, someone has a wife," Octavia teased, making Ontari roll her eyes. "So is she good in bed?"

"I've only been in her bed once," Ontari stated. "Apparently that was enough to get her pregnant."

"Damn girl," Raven praised. "Now let's see what she made you."

Ontari shook her head with amusement but took out her boxed lunch from the lunch bag. There was a note attached providing information on what to expect in the bento box. It was an assortment of homemade sushi. In the top left was sliced cucumbers and to the right of it was a shrimp tempura roll. The bottom left had salad and a small dressing container. In the bottom right corner was rice with teriyaki chicken and in a container, in the middle of the whole box, was some ginger and wasabi.

"Dude, if you don't marry her, I will," Octavia stated, drooling for a taste.

"There's even miso soup," Lexa gasped, looking inside the lunch bag. "Here's your utensils and what's up with this peanut butter, Nutella, and fluff sandwich?"

Ontari chuckled, "You can't have her but I am willing to share my food. From what I gathered the other day, we're having seafood on Friday night."

"We have to meet the woman who managed to tame you," Raven chimed in.

Ontari scoffed, "I'm not that wild. I flirt a mean game but I would never sleep with anyone who isn't my soulmate."

"I thought you didn't believe in that," Octavia reminded. "Didn't you say that you didn't need a mate?"

"Soulmates are a good thing," Ontari sighed. "I was burned once but I think I'm slowly rebuilding that bridge. I kind of have to in order to be a sire. Forest and I are still working things out."

"I think she's good for you," Lexa smiled. "You're less angry and seem happier now that you aren't suffering from the soulmate sickness."

Ontari frowned, "Did you hear that from Clarke or Indra?"

Lexa laughed, "Both. Now let me try a piece of the shrimp tempura roll."

/ - / - /

Ontari came home a few minutes past 6 pm and walked into to see Forest kicking Janet, Valkyrie, and Cassandra out of the kitchen. She looked at the guilty party before heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Forest, I'm home," Ontari greeted as she pulled out the lunch bag. "I thoroughly enjoyed the lunch and snacks you made."

"Welcome home, Ontari," Forest smiled as she opened the oven. "It's fair to say that I like to cook. Can you pass me those mittens on the table?"

Ontari saw the mittens that Forest was asking for and handed them over. She watched Forest pull out a pan of buns and carefully place it on a large wooden cutting board. The buns smelled wonderful and Ontari wanted one. However, she assumed these buns were the reason why Forest had to forcibly remove the trio earlier and waited. Forest removed another pan from the oven before closing the oven door, leaving a gap for the hot air to escape.

"You guys can come back in!" Forest shouted as she took the mittens off and hung them on a hook above the mini toaster.

Cassandra, Janet, and Valkyrie rushed in and took a seat at the kitchen island. Forest handed out the small pastry plates and some forks and knives before they started taking a bun each. Forest looked over at Ontari.

"Come on, Frost. Don't just stand there," Forest grinned, holding out a plate with the utensils on top.

Ontari took it and carefully selected a bun. She cut into it, releasing the sweet and salty smell of ground ham with melted Swiss cheese. She blew on the piece she cut until she deemed it cool enough to eat and moaned at the taste.

"Looks like we have another competitor," Janet giggled, taking another bun.

Forest rolled her eyes, "There is enough to go around and to take home for tomorrow. Seriously, pace yourselves."

"But mama, your cooking is so delicious," Valkyrie retorted. "I need more cooking lessons."

"If only you didn't eat the ingredients as I try to teach you," Forest sighed. "Now finish your kolache. Only three per person. I have to put away the rest and sell it to Indra."

Ontari frowned as she tried to decided her next kolache but they looked the same. Forest noticed and selected one for Ontari.

"What's in this one?" Ontari questioned.

"Sausage, jalapeno, and cheese," Forest answered as she picked another one for Ontari. "And this one is bacon and cheddar."

"Thanks," Ontari beamed as she started on them. "Could I have a dozen for tomorrow?"

Forest nodded, "Of course, you may. The next two batches should be done soon. Thank goodness I have two ranges (stove with oven)."

**Friday Seafood Dinner**

Ontari came straight home after her last class to help Forest in the kitchen. She quickly dropped her things off in her room and rushed to the kitchen. Janet handed her an apron and got her started on prepping scallops and shrimp kabobs.

"Are we cooking for an army?" Ontari joked after counting how many kabobs had been prepared.

Janet chuckled, "An army of eight. It's us, the kids, Clara and her wife, Aubrey, plus Clara's sister, River. We're big seafood fans."

"And how do you know I'm not allergic?" Ontari grinned.

Forest swatted Ontari's butt as she passed by, "We know because my mom has access to your medical records. No known food allergy and you are going to love this. Hell, you might even end up craving this after a week."

Ontari huffed, "I don't think that was sanitary, Forest."

"I wash my hands after every task," Forest laughed. "Now put the rest of that into those four large pots. I already have the crayfish swimming in them and I have lobsters ready to boil on the second range."

Valkyrie poked her head into the kitchen and grinned, "The living area is set for dinner, mama. Do you need me to get Clara to start the grilling?"

"Yes," Forest replied. "And hurry, these crustaceans want to make a break for it."

It didn't take long for Clara to show up or start the grill. Clara took eight of the 24 lobsters to grill while the rest were going into the pot. The smell of the kabobs grilling next to the lobsters made everyone drool.

"Mama, when do we eat?" Valkyrie groaned in hunger.

"As soon as Aubrey and River get here," Forest sighed. "Any leftover will go towards gumbo."

/ - / - /

The food was moved to the table in the living area. There were three trays of Cajun shrimp, scallops, and crayfish; three trays of the boiled lobsters with a bowl of melted butter sauce; two trays of sliced baguettes; two trays of the grilled scallops and shrimp kabobs; and lastly a grilled lobster on each plate. There were three bottles of apple cider, beer for Clara and River, and a chilled bottle of white wine. Forest made a toast before everyone dug in.

"Clara, grilled to perfection again," Aubrey complimented.

River laughed, "There goes our cholesterol!"

"Didn't grandma say we had to invite her the next time we did this?" Valkyrie questioned.

"Shh," Forest answered. "Don't tell grandma. She'll kill us."

Clara chuckled, "There's always next week. You know, at the big pack meeting."

"Please no," Janet laughed. "We can't cook for twenty and that's including ourselves."

Aubrey smiled, "You know she's joking. Pass the bread. I need to clean this Cajun sauce."

"So how often does this seafood party happen?" Ontari questioned.

"Twice a year," River replied. "Glad to be here for it."

"It became a tradition ever since I moved out of my mother's house," Forest explained. "I was 18 but already a foodie. Saved up for the lobsters. It was easier and cheaper back then, cooking for four. I don't remember when River joined but it was definitely before Janet and Cassandra started coming over more often."

"I don't think I'll be able to function until Monday morning," Ontari joked after trying the kabobs. "These kabobs are delicious. Paired well with the grilled lobster."

Janet nudged Ontari, "Just wait until you try the Cajun crayfish, shrimp, and scallops. You'll want to scoop up the soup with the bread."


	8. Chapter 8

**Slow Saturday**

Ontari groaned at the sound of her phone ringing nonstop. She turned to reach her phone but was stopped by an arm around her waist. She lifted her blanket to find Forest holding her.

"Forest, what are you doing in my bed?" Ontari questioned while gently shaking the sleeping Omega.

Forest rubbed her head against Ontari's chest and mumbled, "You wouldn't let go after I tucked you in. I tried to pull away but then you pinned me down."

Ontari sighed and brushed Forest's hair, "Well, it would look terrible if I were to kick a pregnant woman out of my bed."

"Could you turn your phone off?" Forest yawned. "I'm still trying to sleep off the food."

Ontari grabbed her phone and shook her head when she saw it. "I forgot about a group meet up at Indra's restaurant. They're blowing up my phone."

Forest reached out and grabbed Ontari's phone. She dialed the first number that had called Ontari's phone last.

"Ontari, where are you?" answered the person on the other line.

"Hi, Indra," Forest grumbled. "Please stop calling my Alpha bitch and let us sleep off our seafood coma."

Indra chuckled, "Sorry, we didn't realize Ontari was busy. She missed our monthly all day gathering."

"I'm not your bitch," Ontari huffed.

"Shut up, Ontari," Forest growled. "Else I'll never cook for you again."

Ontari rolled her eyes but quieted down as Forest finished her conversation with Indra. Once Forest hung up, she closed her eyes and nuzzled against Ontari.

"Am I really your bitch?" Ontari asked after a moment of silence.

Forest giggled, "Only if you want to be. Now shush, I'm trying to sleep."

/ - / - /

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Valkyrie groaned loudly, waking Ontari and Forest from slumber. "Feed me."

"Morning Hungry," Forest grinned while Ontari snorted at the joke.

Valkyrie huffed, "Not funny, mama."

"Ontari thought it was funny," Forest pointed out. "Besides, you're old enough to cook something like eggs."

"But you said you would make gumbo with the leftovers," Valkyrie pouted. "I really want gumbo."

Forest sighed, "Alright, but I need a shower first and clean clothes. Is Janet awake yet?"

"Yes, and gone," Valkyrie grumbled. "She took Cassandra from me."

"Why?" Ontari questioned as she stretched out.

"It's their mother-daughter day," Forest answered while getting off of Ontari's bed. "They're so cute it makes me jealous even though I have Valkyrie."

Valkyrie sighed, "Since you're taking too long, I'm going to make a sandwich for myself. I still want gumbo for dinner."

Ontari chuckled, "I'm still waiting on the gumbo too, kid."

/ - / - /

"Who wants my seafood gumbo?" Forest announced a little bit after 6 pm.

Ontari chuckled bemusedly since the kids, Janet, and herself had been pretty much sitting there waiting. "Is this better than Indra's seafood gumbo?"

"Why don't you try it first before asking," Forest challenged, serving Ontari first.

Ontari coughed after the first bite. "That's a real good kick of spice."

Janet giggled, "You'll get use to it or you can continue to eat Indra's mild spicy seafood gumbo."

"Nope," Ontari grinned, shaking her head slightly and pulling her bowl of gumbo closer. "I'll take it the way it's made until I'm dying."

**Sunday** **Book Club**

"What did you have to say about the book?" Forest questioned when she sensed Ontari leaving her room.

Indra hummed, "The book was alright. Lexa, what do you have to say?"

"I found the plot twist slightly amusing," Lexa answered. "I think I could pull it off. Could you see me as a guy?"

"Uh, what's going on here?" Ontari questioned as she walked downstairs.

"It's book club," Lincoln chuckled. "Happens on the last Sunday of every month. We're having a discussion on The Covert Captain: Or, A Marriage of Equals by Jeannelle M. Ferreira."

"Is the book any good?" Ontari inquired nonchalantly as she waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"Give it a read and decide for yourself," Indra mused. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting on Janet," Ontari sighed. "My drunk self agreed on a coffee date with her. Forest looks absolutely thrilled."

"That's because I am," Forest beamed. "I like seeing the two of you get along. Plus a happy wife is a happy life."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "We're not married."

"Yet," Forest chimed as the door opened.

"We're here," Janet beamed. "Have fun with the kids, Forest, while I have my fun with Ontari."

Forest chuckled, "Valkyrie's upstairs napping, Cass. Janet, Ontari, have fun."

"Thanks, Forest," Cassand grinned as she rushed upstairs. "Bye, mom. Have fun."

"Uh huh," Janet smiled. "Let's go, Ontari. Good bye to the rest of you."

"Bye guys," Ontari waved. "Enjoy your book club."

Janet winked at Forest, "I think she'll like the place I'm taking her to."

Forest laughed, "Go on and call me later. I want to hear all about it."

"Now that they're gone," Indra smirked. "What were we really discussing?"

Lincoln grinned, "About how adorable Ontari looks with Forest. Seriously, one more month and Ontari will make it official."

"No way, Linc," Lexa laughed. "Ontari won't make Forest her girlfriend. No offense to you, Forest."

Forest waved Lexa off, "None taken. So what's your take, Indra?"

Indra looked at all of them and grinned, "$1000 on Forest and Ontari getting married in March."

Forest shook her head, "You put too much faith on me, Thorn."

"First of all, it's the right amount," Indra chuckled. "Your souls know who they belong to. Ontari will come around."

Lincoln frowned in thought, "But what about Janet? You can't seriously break her heart, Forest."

"I would never," Forest sighed as she recorded the bet.

Lexa snapped her fingers, "You and Janet are both courting Ontari which is why they're having a coffee date now. If things work out, then you get them both without having to break anyone's hearts."

Forest leaned back in her chair, "It's the best outcome but the jury is still out on it. Anyways, Lincoln, are you back on the market yet? I think you would suit Clarke's friend, Octavia Blake. Octavia's brother, Bellamy, can be a bit of an asshole sometimes but I know you can handle him."

Lincoln laughed, "Sorry but you're too late, Forest. I've met her and Octavia's great. I have a date with her later tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Coffee Date**

Ontari was surprised that a cat cafe existed in Polis. They were seated on the third floor where a dozen cats roamed freely among guests.

"Enjoying yourself?" Janet questioned, leaning close to view the menu with Ontari.

"Maybe," Ontari cleared her throat. "You must be a regular here since the owners know you by name."

Janet smiled, "I used to visit this place every day to think and relax. After meeting Forest, it became a weekly thing."

Ontari glanced over at Janet, "Did you bring her here?"

"For our first date," Janet answered. "I recommend getting the ham and meatloaf sandwich with the pudding milk tea."

"And what are you getting?" Ontari asked, moving the menu closer to Janet.

Janet closed the menu book and smiled, "The egg and meatloaf sandwich with iced coffee."

Ontari cleared her throat, "I'll go with your recommendation. Anyways, what do you even get out of this? Trying to date me?"

Janet smiled but didn't answer as a staff member came by to take their order. "Your order will be out shortly and you two make a lovely couple."

"Thank you," Janet grinned and nuzzled against Ontari, whispering softly. "And to answer your question, Ontari, I get you. I care about you besides the fact that you are Forest's soulmate."

Ontari gently pushed Janet off of her. "I could be at home studying."

"And where is home?" Janet smirked.

"With Forest," Ontari replied, distracted by a Maine Coon coming up to them. "Come here, kitty. Pretty kitty, come here."

Janet chuckled, "That's Captain Coon. Forest named her."

The coon meowed and hopped onto Ontari's lap. The cat sprawled out across their laps and purred.

"Such a good captain," Ontari cooed, running her hand through the cat's fur. "You're a lovely cat."

"You got a soft spot for cats," Janet mused.

Ontari smiled, "Always wanted a pet but Nia was against it. Captain, you're so fluffy."

"Pay attention to me too," Janet puffed, leaning in. "We're on a date."

Ontari looked at Janet, "Yes, we are. So let's get some preliminary questions out of the way."

/ - / - /

"Did you have fun?" Ontari questioned as they rode the elevator up to Forest's place.

Janet beamed, "I did. I'm glad we were able to schedule lunch together. Did you?"

Ontari smiled, "I wasn't expecting too but yes, I did. Try harder if you two are going to make me fall in love."

"Forest won't need to," Janet giggled. "Soulmates are attracted to each other. They are of one soul. Then there's me, trying to wedge myself in there with you and Forest."

Ontari chuckled, "Forest loves you."

"But she wants you," Janet sighed. "I can't really compete with a soulmate."

Ontari shifted a bit on her feet, "I can't compete with you. You're an amazing Beta. Anyone would be lucky to have you and she really wants you."

Janet laughed, "We're going to go in circles with this conversation. We have to agree that she wants us both."

"I do agree with that," Ontari smiled sadly. "I don't know if I can love her or you right now. I'm in my last year and need to focus on finishing."

Janet took Ontari's hand and grinned, "We'll figure it out. All three of us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Distracted**

Janet watched Forest drop another stitch on her knitting project. She knew it was unintentional because she saw Forest knit the project many times for customers. She sighed, closed her book, and stretched her legs out, kicking Forest.

Forest frowned, "Rude, Jan."

Janet giggled, "You messed up your knitting."

"I did..." Forest trailed off as she checked. "Damn it. I have to start over."

"Why so out of it?" Janet hummed, retracting her legs.

Forest sighed as she pulled her knitting apart, "I was thinking about your coffee date with Ontari."

"You want a date with her?" Janet smirked. "I'm sure she'll start to realize you're human."

"Yes and I want to be able to call her my girlfriend," Forest groaned, throwing her knitting project on the ground. "Janet, what do I do? I don't think I can hold back."

Janet laughed and scooted over on the couch to hug Forest. "Just nothing. Focus on keeping yourself healthy for the baby and be your usual self. Clean, cook, and care. Ontari will come around eventually."

Forest grumbled and she hid her face against Janet's neck, "I hate you. Now I can't stop thinking about her fucking me so well."

"You want to go have sex?" Janet giggled. "It'll make you feel better."

"Ugh, no," Forest growled. "It has to be both of you. Well, maybe it'll work if you use the strap on."

"Aw, love," Janet awed. "Someone needs sex cuddles. I'll see if Ontari will sleep with us sometime soon."

Forest pouted, "Stop making fun of me, Jan. I just want to be loved physically by you and Ontari."

Janet rubbed Forest's back, "I'm sure she needs sex too. We just have to get Ontari sexually frustrated enough to sleep with us."

/ - / - / - /

Clarke waved her hand in front of Ontari, "Hello? Ontari, are you home?"

"What?" Ontari hummed, pulling away from her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Clarke questioned, leaning back on her bed.

Ontari sighed as she stretched out her legs, "About soul mates and how it works."

Clarke grinned, "Does it feel like you've met Forest in another life? Does being around her feel right? Are you happy with her?"

"Yes, yes, and maybe yes," Ontari answered. "But then there's Janet."

"So what?" Clarke laughed, flopping on top of Ontari. "Your name on her wrist is proof that you two belong together. Janet is just extra love for the both of you. I mean, think about it. You get to have threesomes whenever you want or you can just fuck one of them while the other is away without penalty."

Ontari chuckled softly, "Must you think with your dick? It's a good benefit but I worry about the kids."

Clarke pinched Ontari's cheeks, "The kids will be fine. Just go with the flow."

"Just how high did you get?" Ontari questioned, shaking her head.

"Enough that Lexa called to have you watch me until Sierra, Raven, or herself is back to look after me," Clarke giggled, getting off of Ontari and settling on the bed.

Ontari sighed as she got off of Clarke's bed. "Alright, let's watch a movie until one of them comes home for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Meeting the Family**

Ontari had just gotten home after a long day dealing with one too many exams. She was too tired to ask what Forest was doing in her room, looking through her wardrobe, and fell forward on her bed after dropping her pack on the ground.

"Ontari, why don't you have anything nice?" Forest groaned, tossing another selection into the 'no' pile.

Ontari lifted her face off her pillow and groaned, "What do you mean? I do have nice clothes."

Forest sighed, "I meant for dinner with our parents, my grandfather, Roan, and Roan's fiancee."

"I didn't agree to anything," Ontari pointed out.

"I know we didn't but my mom went out of her way to make reservations at Polaris Lights," Forest huffed before plopping on top of Ontari. "She invited my only living grandfather, Dante. My father's obviously going to be there and your mother already RSVP'ed that she'll be there. Plus Roan and his fiancee going."

Ontari grumbled, "Fuck! Can't I stay with Valkyrie?"

Forest pecked Ontari's cheek, "I wish we could but our attendance is mandatory. Dinner is tomorrow at 7 pm."

"I hate you and I'm so wearing that black dress I have in the back of my closet," Ontari gave in.

"Black dress in the back of the closet?" Forest repeated, getting up and checking. "Nope, this will not do. You need something new."

Ontari frowned, "I'm a college student, Forest. I can't afford anything new."

Forest disappeared and came back with several dresses from her own closet. "These are new. Mostly gifts from clients who want more. I tried to return them but those clients refused. You need to try them on."

"I'm tired, hungry, and in need of a shower," Ontari glowered at Forest.

"I ordered take-out," Forest informed as she laid the dresses on the desk chair and walked over to Ontari. "Let's get you showered."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "You're just trying to get me naked."

Forest grinned, "I'm not denying that and it doesn't sound like you're complaining."

"I'm not ashamed of my body," Ontari replied as Forest helped her up and to the bathroom.

/ - / - /

"You two look amazing," Janet complimented when she came by with Cassandra. "Don't stay out too late and remember, Forest, no drinking except water."

"Got it," Forest beamed before pecking Janet's cheek. "Make sure Val does her homework and eat dinner."

Ontari scoffed, "I think Janet has it easy with Cassandra involuntarily helping her control Valkyrie. Thank goodness I'm still allowed to drink."

Janet laughed and hugged Ontari, "Drink in moderation, Ontari. I need you to take care of Forest since bodyguards aren't allowed inside."

"Such a princess," Ontari huffed. "Let's go, your majesty."

Forest pouted, "I don't like your tone, Ontari."

Ontari sighed and pulled Forest close, "Sorry. Just nerves. Plus Nia is quite vicious and I don't know how to protect you from her. She probably already has something to say about you being an escort."

"I can handle her," Forest smiled and pecked Ontari's cheek. "Come on. I'm just going for the food and to watch my mom start a catfight with Nia."

Janet giggled, "Don't forget to tell me who wins. Now go before you two are past fashionably late."

"Bye Janet. Bye kids," the two stated, leaving."

/ - / - /

Ontari gulped at the prices in the menu and realized how she could barely afford the side salad with the stipend Nia gave her. She felt Forest's hand on hers.

"It's okay, Ontari," Forest whispered. "My grandfather is most likely paying for dinner."

"But it's so much," Ontari whispered back.

Forest giggled, "You're already paying it forward by getting me pregnant. Dante was hoping to see his great-grandchildren before he died."

Ontari glanced at the old gentleman that seemed to make Cage sit straighter in his seat and sighed, "It's just all too expensive."

"Ontari, would you like me to order for you?" Forest questioned.

"No, I just need a recommendation," Ontari answered.

Forest smiled and listed a few recommendations. She also provided the cooking details for some and what drink paired well with the meal.

"Are you two done making out behind the menu and ready to order?" Lorelei teased, causing both Forest and Ontari to blush.

"Mom!" Forest pouted before turning to the waiter. "May I get the Grand Meat & Poultry Platter?"

"Of course, ma'am," the waiter grinned, writing it down. "How would you like your meat and poultry?"

"She'll like her meats medium rare and her poultry well done with extra sauce on the side," Ontari interjected with a glare, noticing how the waiter was looking down at their chests. "I'll take the Grand Seafood Platter with extra tartar and cocktail sauce."

The waiter nodded, took note, and fled to the kitchen. When they received their drinks, they noticed that their original waiter had switched with a waitress.

/ - / - /

"So you work as an escort?" Nia directed at Forest.

Forest smiled, "I was but that lifestyle is behind me."

Nia scoffed, "So you were basically a high-end prostitute."

Forest didn't reply as Lorelei jumped in, defending Forest's choice to become an escort. Forest sighed and scooted closer to Ontari.

"So what happens now?" Ontari whispered.

"Continue eating until Dante says something," Forest replied, leaning against Ontari. "He'll end the catfight and we still get a free dinner."

"So buttered lobster?" Ontari offered, holding out her fork. Forest grinned and took the bite.

"Not as good as mine," Forest commented.

Ontari nodded, "I believe you use garlic lemon butter. That gives it a bit more flavor."

Forest smirked, "And a bit of chopped parsley. Dante's going to say something soon."

The argument continued for a bit longer until Dante cleared his throat and ended it. He turned to Forest and Ontari.

"So my dears, when will the wedding happen?" Dante questioned.

Ontari opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She heard Forest's voice and close her mouth. Forest was better prepared for this than her at the moment.

"Well, granddad," Forest beamed, taking Ontari's hand under the table. "We plan to have our marriage certificate signed in March and the following year after the baby is born, we'll have the official ceremony."

Dante chuckled, "Making me stay a little longer on earth, aren't you?"

Forest smirked, "Always. Besides, you don't look a day over 50."

"Color theme?" Roan inquired. "I don't want it to be the same as mine and Niylah's."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "How could it be the same? Also, no black tuxes or white dresses."

"Aw, she's on the same page as you," Lorelei teased. "Did you show her your possible wedding plans?"

Forest shook her head, "Not yet but I don't think I need to."

"Lavender for us," Ontari huffed. "Any color is acceptable for everyone else attending. A very colorful wedding."

"Stop reading my mind," Forest sighed happily. "And pass the shrimp."

"Maybe you should have ordered the seafood platter," Ontari stated as she pushed her plate closer to Forest. "May I finish your chicken?"

"Go ahead," Forest agreed. "Take whatever cut you want, love."

/ - / - /

"How was dinner?" Janet asked when she heard the door. She looked up when there was no answer. Forest and Ontari were busy kissing to notice.

Janet sighed, "Thank goodness the kids are asleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**Aftermath**

Ontari felt someone nuzzle closer to her person and moaned with displeasure. The only one who would have such audacity to was none other than Forest Tsing Wallace and she couldn't help wonder why she wasn't more bothered by it. Looking at her sleeping soulmate, she decided that Forest was harmless enough and basically what she was looking for in a mate. She sighed and covered half her face.

"Forest, wake up," Ontari called out, gently shaking the Omega.

"No," Forest grumbled, curling into Ontari. "So comfortable. Mine. Go away, Janet."

Ontari hummed with slight amusement and wondered what Forest was dreaming of. She pulled the covers up since they were slowly slipping off and tucked Forest in. 'A little more sleep can't hurt,' she thought and put her arm around Forest.

/ - / - /

"I love her, Janet," Forest sighed as they sat down for lunch at Midnight. "I am in love with Ontari but she doesn't love me back."

Janet reached out and placed her hand on top of Forest's, "That's not true. Ontari does love you even though she can't admit it yet. Plus you can't really love someone without learning more about them."

Forest sighed again, "She knew my wedding plans and she was highly aware of how much my grandfather paid for dinner. She even defended me from the waiter, who was looking at our chests, and from her mother as we were heading to the car. I think I like tipsy to drunk Ontari better than sober Ontari."

"You love her and you're sad that she's kind of still in her denial phase," Janet chuckled. "The good news is that your family loves her."

"I think my dad has a thing to pick with Ontari," Forest pointed out. "Either it's a dad thing or he just doesn't like her. Mom and Dante love her. It's much easier to tell with them."

"And what about Ontari's family?" Janet asked after they ordered.

Forest sipped her water before replying, "Obviously, Roan adores me and Niylah, his fiancee, seems happy for us. Nia is very against the whole escort thing which I retired from. So mostly lots of support and some naysayers."

Janet smiled, "Just remind Ontari that she did well and that you love her. That's the important thing."

"So do you mind if I text her now?" Forest questioned, slowly raising up her phone.

"Go ahead," Janet chuckled. "We can't have her panicking. Also, how was the sex?"

Forest coughed and blushed, "It was amazing. Do I sound desperate for missing her?"

Janet patted Forest's hand, "Just a bit but it's understandable."

/ - / - /

"Someone just kill me," Ontari groaned as she waited with her friends at Indra's diner for their lunch.

Clarke nudged Ontari, "What's wrong, little one?"

Ontari glared at Clarke, "Don't ever call me that again. Ugh, I had dinner with the parents last night along with some other family members."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Anya chuckled.

Ontari sighed, "At least I know Dante Wallace likes me. Dr. Lorelei is warming up to me but Cage Wallace is a hard man to read."

"What's your family's opinion of Forest?" Sierra asked as they received their drinks.

"Nia hates Forest. Hell, she started an argument about Forest's job, which she happens to be retiring from," Ontari answered. "Roan is all for Forest and me being together and they have been acting like bros. Niylah though, I think she likes Forest but I haven't hung out with her enough to really tell what she's thinking. I just know that Nia will never be satisfied with Roan's mate or mine."

Echo scoffed, "Forget about them. The question is how do you feel about Forest?"

Ontari rolled her eyes, "Why should that matter? Forest and I have an agreement. I'm there for the kids."

"What if she wants more?" Clarke posed before drinking her water. "Knowing Forest, I know she wants a big family but she's also willing to give it up to make you happy. Do you really want to ruin her happiness?"

"I don't know what to do," Ontari huffed. "Like fuck, we already told them that we would get a marriage certificate in March and do a formal wedding ceremony the year after. I think I'm in over my head."

"You do know what to do, Ontari," Indra informed as she came out with their appetizers. "Just marry her and go with it. You need to stop living in denial and accept the fact that deep down, you love her as much as she loves you."

Anya smirked, "You give the best advice, love."

Indra narrowed her eyes at Anya, "I know I do. Also, we're at the point to have kids. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you want, dear," Anya winked, earning a peck from Indra.

"I'll have the rest of your meal out soon," Indra stated as she headed back into the kitchen.

Clarke sighed, "Indra's amazing. Even though it's lunch rush, she still serves us first."

Anya chuckled, "It's called favoritism and no one ever crosses Indra. Ontari, you should really get your girl."

Ontari was about to reply when she got Forest's text.

_Forest: Hey Ontari_

_Forest: You did amazing at dinner last night_

_Forest: And it doesn't matter what they say_

_Forest: Because at the end of the day_

_Forest: I love you_

_Forest: BTW I miss you_

"Who was that?" Clarke questioned, trying to look at Ontari's phone.

"It's Forest," Ontari replied, covering her phone screen. "Just telling me how great I was at dinner. Stop being so nosy, Clarke."

"Dude," Sierra gasped. "You have to reply."

"I'm going," Ontari huffed before noticing that she had accidentally hit the call button. "Shit, let me out of the booth. It's a call."

"Nope," Echo smirked. "You're answering it here."

_F: "Hello?"_

_O: "Forest...hi. I thought you might want to hear my voice... since you like miss me."_

_F: "You're horrible. (laughing) So where are you having lunch? Who are you with?"_

_O: "Why should I tell you?"_

_F: "Just curious."_

_O: "Curiosity killed the cat."_

_F: "Satisfaction brought it back."_

_O: (sighing) "Just lunch with the Alphas at Indra's diner. You?"_

_F: (humming) "Lunch with Janet at Midnight. So what did you order?"_

_O: "You tell me first."_

"Stop flirting with Forest," Echo snickered with the other. Ontari glared at them but continued her conversation with Forest.

_F: "Promise me you won't laugh."_

_O: "I can't promise you that knowing that I will."_

_F: "That's honest and quite fair. I'm having the shrimp scampi linguine with a side of chicken nuggets."_

_O: (chuckling) "I happened to have ordered the same. I'm blaming it on the baby."_

_F: "But nuggets are delicious, no matter the occasion."_

_O: "They are but I rarely order nuggets so it's the baby's fault. Anyways, I have to go."_

_F: "Same. Janet's giving me the eye. I'll see you at home."_

_O: "Yea, I'll see you at home, Forest."_

"Stop looking at me like that, guys," Ontari huffed at her friends.

Clarke laughed, "How can you say that you don't love her? You practically do."

Ontari sighed, "I'm still working things out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Bet**

"Thanks for coming by, Clarke," Forest beamed as she placed refreshments on the coffee table in the lounge.

Clarke smiled as she picked up her lemonade, "Well, I couldn't turn down an easy job. Besides that, you apparently pay well."

Forest chuckled, "It comes with growing up in a wealthy lifestyle."

Ontari, who was sitting on the couch, grumbled at Clarke, "You have your own omega. Stop trying to steal mine."

"I thought you two weren't together," Clarke laughed. "Plus the only person I want in my bed is Lexa. Did you use fresh lemons?"

"Yup, with a dash of lime," Forest purred as she sat next to Ontari. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Ontari huffed and ignored Forest. Forest pouted and threw her legs over Ontari's lap.

"Not now, Forest," Ontari frowned. "I have to find a restaurant, on short notice, to host Sierra's birthday dinner."

Clarke looked up from her sketch, "I thought we were going to Lumiere's."

"They canceled our booking because they overbooked," Ontari groaned and leaned back into the couch. "We lost the booking and the cake they were going to provide. I'm trying to get another 5-star restaurant but it's really hard for them to get it done by tomorrow night."

Forest smirked, "I know a place."

"Where?" Clarke questioned. "How much is our budget?"

"Budget is $1000," Ontari pursed her lips while eyeing Forest suspiciously. "You have that face. What's your wager?"

"If I can get you a booking with all the specific things you need, then I want you to sleep next to me for the next 30 days," Forest grinned. "But that starts after Sierra's birthday."

"And if you can't, then you have to do diaper duty for the first two months," Ontari challenged.

Forest laughed, "Alright, hand over the list of things you need for the dinner."

Ontari flipped to a new page in her notebook and wrote down the main things she wanted for the birthday dinner before handing it to Forest. "Good luck."

Forest leaned over and pecked Ontari's cheek, "You just lost."

"How did Ontari just lose a bet?" Clarke asked. "Ontari never lost a bet."

"You'll see," Forest giggled as she picked up her home and dialed a familiar number.

"Good morning, thank you for calling Midnight. My name is Bailey. How can I help with your order?" came a cheerful voice.

"Hi Bailey," Forest greeted as she glanced at the list.

Bailey chuckled, "Boss lady! How is it going? Are you calling about a new order shipment or something?"

Forest tapped her fingers on Ontari's arm as she answered, "I need a party room for tomorrow night."

"Sure, we got the one with the balcony open," Bailey informed. "Who will be reserving the room?"

"Ontari Frost," Forest supplied. "There will be roughly 20 people showing up for a birthday dinner party. Meals will be made-to-order and provide an open bar."

"Done and done," Bailey confirmed. "Anything else?"

"Call Claudia and tell her I need 3 dozen mini chocolate volcano cakes," Forest added. "Also, apply a 60% discount."

"Let me guess," Bailey laughed. "50 for the birthday and 10 for the party's couples discount."

Forest hummed, "Yep and bill them the amount we will be paying Claudia after the discount."

Bailey grinned, "Alright, Ms. Frost will need to pay us $560 but adding in Claudia's cakes, they owe us $600."

Forest turned to Ontari and smirked, "Take or leave it, Ontari."

Ontari groaned, "I'll take it. When do I need to pay?"

"We'll charge after the party," Bailey answered.

"Thanks, Bailey," Forest replied. "I'll be stopping by to check the room so it better look amazing."

Forest hung up the phone and nuzzled against Ontari. Ontari sighed deeply and hugged Forest.

"I can't believe you would use your position as a restaurant owner to help me," Ontari stated after a while.

"You're my soulmate, Ontari," Forest whispered. "I love it when you're happy."

"Can you two stop flirting?" Clarke asked, frowning at the sight of them.

Forest huffed, "We're not even flirting, Clarke."

Clarke scoffed, "Any longer and you two will disappear upstairs."

Forest rolled her eyes, "Ontari and I have separate rooms and we've never been on a date. She's only here for the baby."

"Exactly," Ontari agreed. "Plus, if I was flirting, I wouldn't do it in front of you. I have better pick up skills than you."

Clarke huffed and got back to sketching the design for the nursery room. Forest giggled and sprawled out over Ontari and the couch. Meanwhile, Ontari took her notebook back and set it aside so she could play on her phone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Birthday Dinner Party**

Ontari checked herself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. The penthouse lounge area was slowly filling up with Forest's pack members for the meeting. She spotted the kids on the couch and walked over. She ruffled Valkyrie's hair.

"Hey!" Valkyrie huffed, shying away before looking up. "Ontari... you look great. Who are you trying to impress? My mama?"

Ontari scoffed, "Nope, just going to a dinner party."

Cassandra studied Ontari's dress and asked, "Was that from Forest's closet?"

"Yes...?" Ontari answered, slightly confused. "She gave me a lot of dresses to use for dinners."

"And you look lovely in it," Forest complimented, coming up beside Ontari. "May I hug you?"

Ontari didn't show her surprise at Forest's question and odd behavior. She just pulled Forest into her arms and hugged her tightly. It just felt like the right thing to do. She pulled away when she heard Forest sniffle.

"Hey," Ontari smiled softly, caressing Forest's cheek. "What's wrong? I'm just going to a dinner party."

"You're too beautiful to let go," Forest admitted, pushing Ontari's hand away. "Try to text me hourly updates."

Ontari nodded and pecked Forest's cheeks, "I will. I'm going now."

/ - / - /

"Ontari!" Sierra beamed when she spotted her. "Thanks for all of this!"

Ontari grinned, "It was nothing, Sierra. You're family."

Sierra pulled Ontari into a hug, "Thanks for making me feel welcome since the first day we met and helping me find Raven."

"I didn't help you that much with Raven. That was mostly all Clarke," Ontari laughed. "Go enjoy your birthday."

"I'm getting the steak and lobster combo," Sierra announced as she flitted away to greet other guests making their way into the room.

Ontari sighed and walked over to the open bar. She ordered a drink and took it over to the balcony area. After checking that she had some privacy, Ontari texted Forest.

_Ontari: Hey Forest. Just got to the party. Have you started your meeting?_

_Forest: Still waiting on Dante and Cage. My mother asked where you were_

_Ontari: And what did you tell her?_

_Forest: That you had prior engagements_

"Hey Ontari," Echo greeted. "What are you doing out here? The party's inside."

"Just enjoying the view," Ontari joked as she slipped her phone back into her purse. "Did you grab a drink yet?"

"I was just about to when I saw you," Echo laughed. "You're not having any hangups about Forest, are you?"

"Of course not," Ontari chuckled. "We're just together for the baby."

Echo studied her cousin and sighed, "And what if she has a miscarriage? Are you going to stay with her or book it?"

Ontari answered, "Honestly, I have no idea when it comes to that and it's not something I would wish for."

"You're going soft for her," Echo smirked.

"Am not," Ontari huffed before downing her drink. "I need another."

/ - / - /

They settled down to choose their dinner course. Ontari noticed that the menu looked different than a regular one with prices.

"Ontari?" Sierra whispered, leaning towards her. "How all out did you go? It looks like a 7-course meal was planned out."

Ontari scanned the little menu and coughed, "It's a 12-course meal. They served mini crab cakes and pigs-in-blankets as the guests were arriving. We're getting the bacon wrapped scallops and mini beef Wellingtons."

"Did Forest upgrade us?" Clarke questioned since she overheard Sierra and Ontari whispering. "A 12-course meal is impressive. Ontari, if you don't marry her, I'll take her as a second wife."

Ontari growled, "Stay away from Forest. She is mine."

"Aren't you overreacting?" Raven chuckled. "You're only living with her because she's pregnant with your kid."

Ontari cleared her throat, "Tonight is not about me, it's about Sierra."

Sierra laughed, "But I am curious about your love life."

"I don't have one," Ontari declared as a set of waiters came in, bringing the next course.

/ - / - /

"How much longer do you think Ontari is going to deny her feelings for Forest?" Sierra asked her friends after Ontari left to use the restroom.

"I don't think much longer," Clarke smirked. "You should have seen the playful look Ontari gave Forest when she lost the bet."

"What bet?" Anya questioned.

Lexa spoke up, "Well, we were supposed to go to Lumiere's for dinner but our reservations got canceled from being overbooked. Ontari challenged Forest to find her a restaurant and Forest did, or so Clarke told me."

Indra chuckled, "Forest does own this place which allows her to do as she pleases. Forest won and I am assuming she did not disclose the 12-course meal part to Ontari."

"Someone needs to smack Ontari in the head," Bellamy said, shaking his head. "Forest is her soulmate and you can't deny your soulmate."

/ - / - /

Meanwhile, Ontari was hiding, not in the restroom, but the kitchen, texting Forest.

_Ontari: A 12-course meal?!_

_Forest: That is how birthday dinners are served for important guests at my restaurant_

_Ontari: Please tell me you didn't do it for me_

_Forest: I did it for Sierra_

_Forest: I looked up her background via public records_

_Ontari: That's cheating_

_Forest: Using public records is not cheating_

_Forest: Your friend, Sierra, deserves the best out of life after what she has been through_

_Ontari: I know and no more fancy things_

_Forest: Oh, then it isn't a good time to tell you that I also hired birthday strippers_

_Forest: It's my gift to the birthday girl_

_Ontari: I can't believe you!_

_Ontari: I think you're trying to steal all my friends or at least brainwash them to get me to marry you_

_Forest: Gasp, you figured out my plan. What shall I do now?_

_Ontari: Be a good Omega and keep the bed warm until I return home. A bet is a bet and I don't go back on my word._

_Forest: Go back to the party and eat!_

_Forest: I'll keep the bed warm for you_

_Ontari: Until the next update, Mrs. Frost_

_Forest: Mrs. Frost?! Ontari?! What is the meaning of that?!_

Ontari chuckled but didn't reply. She slipped the phone back into her purse and returned to the party.

/ - / - /

Everyone was enjoying their meal and there was a steady flow of conversation. Ontari relaxed and continued getting drink after drink. She had forgotten about the birthday strippers until several random people popped into the room.

"We heard there was a birthday in the house!" laughed one of the males. "So where is the lucky birthday person?"

Sierra tried to hide but Raven, devious as she is, pointed out her mate to them. They lead her to a chair in the middle of the room and started the music. Ontari groaned and covered her face as the strippers started dancing and stripteasing.

Clarke nudged Ontari, "This wasn't part of the plan, Frost."

"It's Forest's gift to Sierra," Ontari replied, dropping her hands so she could see how her friend was holding up.

Sierra was laughing and blushing hard as each stripper took turns to gyrate in front of her. Everyone else was enjoying the show, going by how the birthday girl felt. The strippers, at the end of the song, turned around and bent over, showing off their underwear-covered cheeks which spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIERRA!"

"Thank you so much for that striptease," Sierra chuckled. "Who sent you guys?"

"Emerald did but you guys probably know her as Forest Tsing Wallace," one of the girls replied as they put their clothes back on. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Sierra. We got other places to hit."

"Damn it!" Anya huffed as she pulled out her wallet and handed Ontari and Clarke the money she owed from the bet. Echo sighed and did the same.

"Looks like you two won," Sierra chuckled, getting ready to pull out her money.

"It's alright, Sierra," Clarke stated. "It's your birthday. You don't have to pay the bet."

Raven huffed, "Damn right, she doesn't! You guys need to stop making silly gambles."

Sierra pulled Raven close and pecked Raven's cheek, "Don't worry my little aerospace engineer. I still have money to take you out and for our future wedding."

"Goofball," Raven called her mate before nuzzling her. "Let's dance."

/ - / - /

When the party ended, Ontari went back to her old apartment at Polis Tower. She was in the middle of texting Forest while chilling on Clarke's couch when her phone died.

"Fuck!" Ontari groaned. "Does anyone have an android charger?"

"Nope," Lexa replied, holding out her phone. "Just the other smartphone. You need to borrow my phone?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," Ontari beamed.

"Don't give her your phone," Clarke laughed, pulling Lexa away from the couch.

"I didn't tell Forest where I was staying the night," Ontari explained. "She will freak if I don't tell her."

"Clarke, we both know Forest," Lexa stated. "Forest will get upset."

Clarke sighed, "Don't worry, we'll text her for you."

"Fine, but do not make me sound needy," Ontari groaned, turning to the side to sleep.

_Sky Princess: Hey Mountain King_

_Mountain King: Skaiprisa, what's up?_

_Sky Princess: Your in-denial-fish is crashing on my couch_

_Mountain King: *gasp* Take pictures!_

_Sky Princess: Okay but you have to protect me from her wrath_

_Mountain King: Psh, tell the Commander to protect your ass_

_Sky Princess: (Several images of Ontari sleeping on the couch)_

_Mountain King: Yes! New wallpaper!_

"Lexa, read these texts," Clarke laughed.

Lexa took Clarke's phone and read the texts between her girlfriend and Forest. She giggled and ran to safety when she noticed Ontari glaring at them.

"Was Lexa taking pictures of me?" Ontari questioned.

"Of course not," Clarke brushed off as she started to leave the common area. "Good night, Ontari, and don't mind the thumping from Sierra and Raven."

"Don't forget the lights," Ontari reminded Clarke as she settled back down on the couch. She sighed in relief when the room went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pack Meeting**

"Hey!" Forest heard Valkyrie huffed and turned to see who was bothering her daughter. The sight of Ontari took her breath away. The dress amplified Ontari's curves and she couldn't help but imagine ripping the dress off of Ontari. She pushed her naughty thoughts away and approached them.

"And you look lovely in it," Forest complimented, joining Ontari's side. "May I hug you?"

Forest was surprised when Ontari pulled her into a tight. It was a good feeling of warmth and acceptance, making her sniffle with pride, happiness, and a bit of sorrow. She knew Ontari didn't want to be hers but didn't know how to distance herself.

"Hey," Ontari smiled softly, caressing Forest's cheek. "What's wrong? I'm just going to a dinner party."

"You're too beautiful to let go," Forest admitted, pushing Ontari's hand away. "Try to text me hourly updates."

Ontari nodded and pecked Forest's cheeks, "I will. I'm going now."

Forest turned away as she couldn't bear to see Ontari leave. It was getting harder for her to accept the "fake it until you make it" idea because all it would do was break her heart when Ontari leaves and she has to deal with joint custody and visitations.

"Mama? Are you going to be okay?" Valkyrie questioned. "You're crying."

"I'm fine," Forest smiled. "I'm going to freshen up. Why don't you and Cassandra have the caterers bring out the appetizers?"

/ - / - /

Forest greeted her mother with a hug and a peck on the cheek before closing the door. She led Lorelei to the table of food and picked up a glass of water.

"So where is that Alpha of yours?" Lorelei questioned after taking a look around. "Is she hiding?"

"She had prior engagements for the night," Forest answered before sighing. "Mom, are you still seeing Callie?"

Lorelei studied her daughter and smiled, "I am. Your father doesn't mind as long as we're discreet. Why do you ask?"

Forest traced her finger against the rim of her glass, "Because I need to know what to do, how to live without Ontari after the baby's born. She's only here because I'm pregnant and let's face it, she'll leave me."

"No, she won't," Lorelei stated, hugging her baby. "You'll change her mind. Remember how you changed your father's mind about that one business deal that would have been bad for the company or how you got people to shell out more donations at the hospital charity events. Ontari will stay."

"Thanks, mom," Forest beamed against her mother's shoulder. She pulled away when there was a chime from her phone. "Oh, a text."

"Go answer it," Lorelei chuckled. "I'll go mingle and remember, Ontari will change her mind and stay."

Forest looked at her phone. A text from Ontari.

_Ontari: Hey, Forest. Just got to the party. Have you started your meeting?_

Forest was glad that Ontari got there safely but really, Midnight wasn't that far. She looked up to see who hasn't arrived yet before answering.

_Forest: Still waiting on Dante and Cage. My mother asked where you were_

_Ontari: And what did you tell her?_

_Forest: That you had prior engagements_

Forest pouted when Ontari didn't reply back but she assumed that it was due to the party. She sighed and looked up in time to see Valkyrie answering the door for Dante and Cage. It was time to begin the meeting.

/ - / - /

Forest casually sipped on her water as everyone discussed her pregnancy. Her father, Cage, wanted Clara to assign more guards around her but they only vetted and hired so many. She sighed and quietly got up, slipping away to the kitchen to eat.

Forest had finished a bowl of Oc Len Xao Dua by the time she received her 'hourly' text from Ontari. She licked her fingers clean before unlocking her phone to reply.

_Ontari: A 12-course meal?_

_Forest: That is how birthday dinners are served for important guests at my restaurant_

_Ontari: Please tell me you didn't do it for me_

Forest laughed at Ontari's response. Not all the things she did was for Ontari. The birthday dinner was all about Sierra so she took some liberties to do some research.

_Forest: I did it for Sierra_

_Forest: I looked up her background via public records_

_Ontari: That's cheating_

_Forest: Using public records is not cheating_

_Forest: Your friend, Sierra, deserves the best out of life after what she has been through_

_Ontari: I know and no more fancy things_

That line of text sparked Forest's curiosity. She wondered how close the two Alphas were. She wasn't jealous since she knew Sierra was with Raven, just curious about Ontari's life. She realized she had to answer Ontari's text and decided to bestow her soulmate with information.

_Forest: Oh, then it isn't a good time to tell you that I also hired birthday strippers_

_Forest: It's my gift to the birthday girl_

_Ontari: I can't believe you!_

_Ontari: I think you're trying to steal all my friends or at least brainwash them to get me to marry you_

_Forest: Gasp, you figured out my plan. What shall I do now?_

_Ontari: Be a good Omega and keep the bed warm until I return home. A bet is a bet and I don't go back on my word._

_Forest: Go back to the party and eat!_

_Forest: I'll keep the bed warm for you_

_Ontari: Until the next update, Mrs. Frost_

_Forest: Mrs. Frost?! Ontari?! What is the meaning of that?!_

Forest wanted an answer but Ontari wasn't responding to her texts anymore. She pouted and decided to head back to continue the meeting.

/ - / - /

Once the meeting was over, the majority of the pack went to the theatre room for a movie while the rest went home. Forest was glad when Maya suggested a private cuddle session and immediately accepted. It had been roughly two months since the two friends had time to spend together.

Forest nuzzled into Maya's embrace and sighed happily, "I've missed this, Vie."

"Same," Maya chuckled. "So how are you? Don't give me the 'I'm fine' bullshit you give everyone else."

"I'm not fine," Forest pouted. "I keep getting mixed signals from Ontari or maybe I'm the one who is reading wrong. I love her."

Maya hummed, "I bet you tell her that nearly every day. I wish Jasper would tell me that every day."

Forest giggled, "It would get so old with him. It must be nice to have a Beta mate. Not too difficult to handle."

"He's sweet," Maya agreed. "But you like someone who will challenge you."

Forest purred, "This is why you're my best friend. Is there another reason for cuddle time? I'm sensing something."

Maya sighed, "Besides spending time with you, you adorable Omega, something did come up."

Forest looked up at Maya, "Well, what is it?"

"I think I saw Keles during one of my shifts," Maya answered. "She looked better than when she left for PTSD treatment."

"Do you think she's back for good?" Forest questioned. "I mean I am dating Janet, who is her wife."

Maya ruffled Forest's hair up, "It's up to Janet. Plus you have to focus on the baby. Maybe this is a sign to retreat from the world."

Forest chuckled softly, "Remember when I disappeared for a year. Just radio silence. I was 16, I think."

"Where did you even go?" Maya hummed. "I recall you taking $5000 and driving off."

"Luna's Aquatic Sanctuary," Forest answered. "I had a private water dome to live in and regular meditation sessions with Luna Craft. The ocean was beautiful."

"The world is definitely beautiful," Maya agreed. "I can't really believe that you're pregnant. Well, not until you get your baby bump."

Forest laughed, burying her head against the crook of Maya's neck, "I can't believe it either."

/ - / - /

Forest snuggled in her pile of pillows and blankets and hugged her long body pillow. She was ready to turn in for the night but was also waiting on Ontari's reply. They were discussing their opinions on strippers. She eagerly checked her phone when it chimed and pouted when she saw Clarke's screen name.

_Sky Princess: Hey Mountain King_

_Mountain King: Skaiprisa, what's up?_

_Sky Princess: Your in-denial-fish is crashing on my couch_

Forest reread the message before realizing that Ontari's phone battery must have died. She was sad that she couldn't text Ontari but glad that Ontari was somewhere safe. It also presented her with a wonderful opportunity.

_Mountain King: *gasp* Take pictures!_

_Sky Princess: Okay but you have to protect me from her wrath_

_Mountain King: Psh, tell the Commander to protect your ass_

_Sky Princess: (Several images of Ontari sleeping on the couch)_

Forest couldn't help but squeal at how innocent Ontari looked in the pictures.

_Mountain King: Yes! New wallpaper!_

Forest fell asleep while trying to decide which picture of Ontari to set as her phone wallpaper.


	16. Chapter 16

**Unintentional Courting**

Ontari woke up a bit disoriented but vaguely remembered what happened last night. Due to habit, she tried to check her phone but its battery was dead. She sighed and got up to use the shared bathroom between Clarke's and Lexa's rooms.

Ontari didn't mean to glance over at the pair sleeping in Clarke's bed. The door was open, inviting her to take a peek at her friends. She sighed again, wishing she had someone to snuggle up with.

'What about Forest?' The thought came from the back of her mind. 'Forest is ours. Our sweet Omega.'

Ontari splashed more cold water onto her face. She knew that long ago she did believe in the soulmate bullshit the adults would tell young kids but then remembered how hot her soulmark burned that night. Nia told her that it was better to not have a soulmate. Years later, Roan explained to Ontari how bitter Nia became after not being successful at finding hers and was married off.

Ontari didn't want to end up like Nia. She wanted to find love like all her other friends. She dried off and went to Lexa's room. She found some paper and a pen. She wrote a note and left it where Lexa would see it since Lexa was the responsible one and grabbed her stuff before leaving.

Ontari stopped in a Chick-Fil-A on her way home. 'Nuggets are delicious, no matter the occasion.' She studied the menu and made a large order. She felt $100 poorer but it was a cost she could recover. She waited for the food and nearly fell asleep at the booth seats. Luckily, it didn't take long since there were not many customers at the early hour.

/ - / - /

Forest woke to the smell of fresh hot chicken nuggets and heard someone slipping into her room. She tried to get up but her effort was useless since her body didn't want to respond. There was a light caress of her cheek and a kiss to her forehead. 'Mom? No... Ontari? Why?' There was more noise about the room but sleep was calling her back to the land of dreams. Forest yawned and snuggled into the warmth of her bed.

"Forest, wake up," Ontari called softly, gently shaking her. "Don't you want to see what I got you?"

Forest smirked, "But I can already smell it."

Ontari hummed, "Then don't you want to eat it?"

"You know, no one has ever gotten me nuggets for breakfast before," Forest yawned as she finally managed to sit up. "What sauces did you get?"

"The original and the honey mustard," Ontari answered. "I'll be right back with some utensils."

"Get the bottle of honey from the pantry, please," Forest smiled, rubbing her eyes.

Ontari came back with forks and spoons, some small bowls, and the bottle of honey. Without asking, she slipped into the bed and got comfortable next to Forest. She watched Forest's expression as she opened the box of nuggets. Forest's eyes grew big with delight and she licked her lips.

"Think you can eat 100 nuggets?" Ontari chuckled as she scooped some nuggets into the bowl and handed it to Forest.

"I probably can," Forest beamed. "Pass the honey."

Ontari handed the bottle over before getting her portion. She opened the containers of the other condiments. "So why honey? Like your food sweet?"

"Sometimes," Forest replied. "I'm not complaining but why did you get me nugget?"

Ontari shrugged, "I just thought we could have some nuggets together."

Forest hummed as she ate her food. She could feel Ontari's eyes on her. It was nice but suspicious.

"Forest," Ontari smiled.

Forest turned to Ontari and froze when Ontari moved close. She felt Ontari's tongue against the corner of her lips. She blushed as Ontari moved away.

"You had a bit of honey there," Ontari stated nonchalantly.

/ - / - / - / - /

**A Week Later**

Forest rolled over to the right side of the bed and reached for her phone, only to fall short of grabbing it. She grumbled and tried again. She felt an arm tighten around her and a face nuzzling into her back.

"Stop moving, Forest," Ontari mumbled.

"Phone," Forest pouted.

Ontari grumbled and loosened her hold, "Make it quick."

Forest took her phone off the charger and checked the time. "Ontari? Did you turn off my alarms?"

"Yes," Ontari mumbled as she moved closer to Forest. "I thought you could use a break after a long week. Go back to sleep."

"Kay," Forest smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

/ - / - /

Ontari whistled as she waited for Forest to come down from the shower. Forest promised to show Ontari how to cook her favorite meal for a late lunch/early dinner. She scrolled through Instagram on her phone and flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me," Forest giggled as she moved towards the refrigerator.

"I didn't," Ontari huffed playfully. "You sneaky kitten."

Forest smiled, "That's how Maya always describes me. I think you'll get along with her even though she's an Alpha."

Ontari shrugged, "Maybe. So what are we making?"

"Vietnamese roasted chicken," Forest answered as she pulled out the bag of marinated chicken legs. "By the way, where's Valkyrie?"

"At your mom's," Ontari chuckled. "Thought you could use a kid-free day."

"Uh-huh," Forest stated, looking at Ontari suspiciously. "Go preheat the oven at 375°F."

"Yes, ma'am," Ontari smiled, walking over to the oven. "Anything else?"

"The rice from the rice cooker," Forest directed. "Ketchup packets from the fridge and the jar of pickled veggies."

Ontari nodded and gathered the items as Forest got the chicken legs ready for the oven. She watched Forest start with the rice and ketchup before she was asked to take over, mixing it to make the rice red. By the end of it, Ontari realized she liked cooking with Forest as much as she liked having dinner with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Maya**

Ontari never thought she would ever get jealous of another Alpha until she met Maya Vie. Maya Vie was many things but the most important fact was that she was Forest's childhood best friend. She had heard of Maya through Jasper, who was dating Maya, but never met Maya in person and fate made them miss each other when Ontari was leaving for Sierra's birthday and Maya was mingling with the rest of Forest's pack.

"Frost, stop growling," Forest scowled at Ontari from Maya's lap.

Ontari grumbled looking away, "It's unintentional."

Maya giggled as she played with Forest's hair. "I think I'm intimidating her by holding you like this, little Tsing."

Forest purred, "Well then, we'll have to ignore Ontari. So how long is your vacation?"

"Only a couple of days," Maya informed. "I was thinking we ditch Valkyrie at your mother's and get a Disneyland Resort room."

"I like that idea," Forest beamed.

Ontari growled, "No roller coasters, Forest. It may cause placental abruption."

Maya chuckled, "Who said we were going to the park? It's spa day for us."

"Don't forget the amazing food," Forest reminded.

"Always thinking with your stomach," Maya laughed. "How about we go get lunch?"

Forest lit up at that idea and used her pout. "Can we go to Gyu-Kaku? Pretty please?"

Maya rubbed her nose against Forest's, "Only if you're paying."

"Yay!" Forest cheered. "Are you going to call Jasper?"

Maya hummed, "We're going to need a large private room for a lot of people. Knowing Jasper, he'll invite Monty and Harper. Harper doesn't like leaving Zoe out and well, Octavia always finds out what we're doing and invites the rest of the gang."

Forest frowned before suggesting, "How about just you, me, and Ontari?"

"That's a safer bet," Maya agreed, gently nudging Forest off her lap so they could go eat.

/ - / - / - / - /

For the past couple of nights, Ontari has been sharing Forest's bed due to the bet. She secretly enjoyed cuddling with Forest so it upset her to wake to an empty cold bed. Judging by how cold Forest's side of the bed was, Ontari deducted that Forest had been up for roughly two hours and sighed. Forest usually clung on and refused to let Ontari get up for the day. She wondered why Forest wasn't in bed.

"Ontari, are you awake yet?" Forest questioned as she stormed into the bedroom. "Maya's taking us to breakfast at Capital Seafood Grill."

Ontari frowned, "Isn't it too early for breakfast?"

"It's 7 AM," Forest informed as she shifted through the closet. "Where is that shirt?"

Ontari rolled out of bed and snuck up behind Forest, hugging her. "I thought you enjoyed cooking."

Forest hummed, "It's nice to eat out every now and then. You need to go get ready."

"Fine," Ontari huffed. "But you can't replace me."

Forest shook her head after Ontari had disappeared from the room. "What is that silly Alpha talking about?"

/ - / - /

"Ontari, why are you glaring at Maya?" Valkryie questioned some time after Forest and Maya had gotten up to get more food.

Ontari grumbled, "I'm not glaring."

Valkryie stared at Ontari for a few more moments before shrugging, "Cassandra always tells me when I'm glaring at someone. She says it's because I feel threatened by them because I think they're going to steal her away. Mama said it's common for Alphas."

"I'm not threatened by Maya," Ontari huffed, not noticing when the duo had returned. "I was wondering where Maya got her shirt."

"Forest got it for me as a birthday gift," Maya informed, taking a seat. "I don't think it's being produced anymore."

Ontari cleared her throat, "Oh, thanks."

Forest grinned and leaned over, pecking Ontari's cheek. "You're cute when you're lying. I got you more meat."

"You should have it, you're eating for two," Ontari pointed out. "And I'm not cute."

"Of course you aren't," Forest giggled. "Anyways, I think you should help Maya tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Ontari asked as she stabbed her grilled shrimp.

Maya beamed, "Halloween shopping day. Forest and I have a tradition to get each other's costumes for Halloween. Forest will go with Jasper. The rule dictates that Forest and I can't text each other for details but that's where you and Jasper come in since Janet will take the kids. It'll be fun."

Ontari grumbled, "I already like it."

Forest beamed and hugged Ontari, "I knew you would like it. My two favorite adult Alphas bonding."

/ - / - / - / - /

Maya knew her sweet nature as an Alpha made others underestimate her. It's a good advantage to have when she needed to intimidate others.

Maya sighed as she looked for a suitable costume for Forest. Ontari was grumbling beside her and giving Maya the occasional death glares. She knew Ontari felt threaten by her but she hasn't given Ontari the warning.

"What about the hot doctor and sexy nurse?" Maya suggested after a bit.

Maya watched as Ontari flustered at a dirty thought before she growled, "That's not appropriate around kids."

Maya smirked, "It's a good thing Janet already agreed to take Valkyrie for the night. How about the Wild West costumes?"

"She did?" Ontari questioned. "So no kids at the party? Also, no to the Wild West."

"That's a shame. Forest always expressed wanting to be Wynonna Earp," Maya sighed. "No kids at all. Valkyrie didn't mind. What do you have in mind for Forest's costume?"

"She can be a cat," Ontari huffed as her phone chimed.

_Forest: The theme is Superheroes_

_Ontari: Acknowledged_

Ontari turned to Maya, "Know any good superhero costumes?"

Maya beamed, "Of course I do. I know exactly what to get Forest."

"Of course you do," Ontari grumbled, following Maya out of the store.

Upon leaving, they take a shortcut through an alleyway. Maya knew Ontari wasn't expecting and she was thrilled to bits on the inside. She turned and gripped the front of Ontari's shirt. She pushed the Azgedan Alpha against the concrete wall.

"Forest is my best childhood friend," Maya snarled lowly into Ontari's ear. "I don't care if you're her mate. You don't get your act together and continue to hurt her, I will end you. Consider this your only warning, Ontari Frost."

Maya let Ontari go and continued as if nothing happened while Ontari stared after her in shock. Ontari thought Dr. Lorelei Tsing was scary but reevaluated it to be Maya. She didn't move, couldn't move until Maya was calling her name so they could finish shopping.


	18. Chapter 18

**Halloween**

Ontari looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel exactly too comfortable in her Wonder Woman outfit but she wasn't uncomfortable in it. She didn't feel like a superhero but she did look good as one.

"Ontari! Are you ready?" Forest called out from outside Ontari's room. "Can I see you yet?"

"Yeah, you can come in now," Ontari answered as she fluffed her hair out.

Forest came in as Captain Marvel and even had the same haircut from Avengers: Endgame. She immediately circled Ontari, checking all the little details.

"You look amazing in that," Forest beamed.

Ontari smirked, "Why, thank you, Captain Marvel. Want to test how high we can fly?"

Forest giggled, "You do realize that I can fly and breathe in outer space, right? I think it would be safer if you get a spaceship if you want to travel the stars with me."

Ontari rolled her eyes and pulled Forest close, making her face the mirror. "We look great together."

"What are you trying to say, Ontari?" Forest questioned but never got an answer due to Maya barging in.

"Where's my Captain Marvel?" Maya grinned.

Forest slipped away from Ontari and smiled, "I'm right here Wasp."

The two hugged and Ontari may have let out a low growl. "Since you're here, Maya, how about a picture? We'll send it to Valkryie."

"Good idea," Forest exclaimed, taking out her phone and handing it to Maya. "Ontari, hold me bridal style!"

"Okay," Ontari agreed, praying she had enough strength to hold the pregnant Omega up. Maya took a few shots before having them pose differently.

"I think we're good on photos of Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman," Maya smiled. "Let's go get some appetizers."

That line had Forest rushing out of the room. Ontari went to follow but was held back by Maya.

"Remember my warning," Maya growled lowly before returning to an innocent demeanor and leaving. Ontari felt chills as she slowly exited her room. She wondered if Forest knew of Maya's scary protective side.

/ - / - / - / - /

There were a lot of Marvel and DC characters roaming around the lounge, balcony, and kitchen of Forest's penthouse apartment. Ontari stuck close to her pregnant counterpart since Forest did have a small baby bump and she worried about the Omega. Eventually, Ontari lost sight of Forest and began to panic. She was pulled into the kitchen by Hela aka Indra.

"Are you having a panic attack?" Indra questioned.

"Maybe," Ontari answered as she checked for Forest.

Indra grabbed Ontari's cheeks and made her focus. "Chill. If you're looking for Forest, she's with Maya."

Ontari's heart sank, "Oh. Nothing to worry about."

"I see you finally pulled your head out of your ass," Indra chuckled, letting the Alpha go. "You should tell her you're ready."

"What if she rejects me because I rejected her?" Ontari asked, feeling the fear come creeping back. "What if I'm not ready?"

Indra smiled and patted Ontari's shoulder, "You're ready and she would accept you within a heartbeat. Now, I last saw her near the dessert table with Maya."

"Thanks, Indra," Ontari smiled nervously before going off to find Forest.

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest slipped around people and made it to the bathroom. She was closing the door when someone pushed through.

"Hello again," grinned Joker. The voice made her freeze and by the time she went to scream for help, Forest was pinned down and gagged in the locked bathroom. "No will know I was ever here, my precious."

Forest looked around for anything to use to fight off her oppressor but nothing was in reach. All she could think about was protecting the baby. No one would hear her over the sound of the music playing. She blinked the tears away as Joker undid his belt. Then came the sound of the zipper and leather gloved hands on her torso. Then there was a bang on the door and another before it opened. Standing in the threshold was a very angry Ontari and behind her was Maya and Forest's security team. Joker was pulled off of Forest and tossed towards Clara. Ontari knelt beside Forest and zipped her up. Forest clung onto Ontari as they watched Clara take Joker away.

"I'm here now," Ontari whispered, holding Forest close. "He won't get anywhere near you again."

Forest whimpered and felt Ontari's hold tighten. Maya came in and sat down, taking Forest's hand.

"Party's over and Aubrey's coworkers are on their way for the prep," Maya informed them in a soft voice. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Forest nodded her confirmation and buried herself against Ontari while Ontari looked at Maya with confusion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Comfort**

Forest broke out into tears when Maya lifted her out of Ontari's arms. "Easy, Forest. I'm just going to carry you to your room."

Ontari rubbed Forest's shoulder, "I'm right behind you two. Let Maya take you upstairs."

Forest nodded but continued to cry. Luckily for the Alpha duo, Clara and Aubrey dealt with their friends, who came for the party. The music was playing on low and everyone stayed out of the way, allowing fast travel to Forest's private room.

"Ontari, sit with Forest," Maya ordered after setting the Omega on the bed. "I'm going to get her something more comfortable to wear."

Ontari sat behind Forest and wrapped her arms around the pregnant Omega. "I got you, Forest."

Forest nuzzled against Ontari, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and occasionally rubbed her eyes and sniffled hard. Maya looked through the clothes in the closet and came back with a pair of shorts and long over-sized t-shirt.

"Let's get out of that costume," Maya said softly. "Then we'll clean up that pretty face of yours."

Forest shivered and mumbled, "No."

Ontari rubbed Forest's arms and whispered, "It's just us, Forest. You trust Maya."

Forest shook her head and made herself smaller against Ontari. Maya smiled sadly and gently patted Forest's back.

"Try to get her to change," Maya suggested. "I'm going to check in on the security team and make sure Lorelei is on the way."

"Okay," Ontari agreed, pulling the set of clothes closer. "I'll get her changed."

Ontari waited a bit after Maya left before slightly pulling away from Forest. She reached over towards the nightstand for some tissues and handed them to Forest.

"I think you know what to do with these," Ontari grinned, hoping to improve Forest's mood. Forest blew her nose with the tissues and handed them back with a small smile. "Thanks, Forest. How about getting changed?"

"No," Forest huffed and Ontari sighed as she threw the dirty used tissues in the wastebasket. Ontari wouldn't push the Omega but soon caught a scent other than tears and snot. She sniffed at Forest and maneuvered around to find where it was coming from.

"Did you rub licorice on your chest?" Ontari questioned with her face half buried against Forest's chest. "You normally smell like eucalyptus mint."

Forest shook her head, "He touched me."

Ontari growled, "And he will pay. No one has the right to touch you without consent."

/ - / - / - / - /

"My baby," Dr. Lorelei Tsing cooed when she entered Forest's room. "My little Omega. Mama's here."

"Mama," Forest beamed, arms out for a hug while Ontari relaxed on the bed.

Lorelei crossed the room to the bed and hugged Forest, "It's going to be okay, Forest. You want to check on the baby?"

Forest nodded and shook Ontari's arm. Ontari chuckled, "I heard. Why don't you lay down and let Lorelei set up?"

Forest settled against Ontari's frame and lifted her shirt up. Ontari managed to get Forest to change by getting undressed first. Lorelei set up the portable ultrasound and applied the conductive gel to Forest's abdominal area.

"A bit cold but we'll get an image and see the little pup," Lorelei informed, rubbing the gel out evenly as best as she could before pressing the ultrasound device against Forest. It took a few minutes before an image appeared on screen and a while longer to piece the images together.

"Was that two heads we saw?" Ontari asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Twins," Lorelei chuckled. "You're going to have twins. Healthy twins."

Forest purred and nuzzled close to Ontari, yawning several times. Lorelei ruffled Forest's short hair and cleaned her little daughter up. She slipped out of the room, leaving Ontari and Forest to get their rest. Tomorrow would involve a lot of coordination with the police and keeping the assailant in jail.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Triggers at the end where it starts with / ~ / ~ / ~ /. Skip over it to the next chapter. Mentions B&E (breaking & entering), assault/battery, and attempted rape.

**The Past**

"I'm home," Ontari announced when she got to Forest's room. It had been a few days since Halloween but Forest never left the safety of her room. It put a small strain on Forest's and Valkyrie's relationship since the young Alpha wanted to protect her mother but didn't know how to except be physically there for Forest.

Ontari noticed that Forest hadn't moved much from the bed and the tray of breakfast had been barely touched. She sighed and joined Forest on the bed. Forest immediately moved towards Ontari, clinging on with all available limbs like an octopus. Forest whimpered and buried her face against Ontari's neck.

"You didn't eat," Ontari pointed out.

"I'm not hungry," Forest replied and blushed when her stomach growled loudly.

Ontari hummed, "And what was that?"

Forest huffed, "Nothing."

Ontari wrapped her arms around Forest and got off the bed. Forest tightened her grip on Ontari and let herself be carried down to the kitchen. Ontari set Forest on a stool before making sandwiches. It was an easy simple meal. She smiled when Forest actually ate.

/ - / - /

"Is mama feeling better?" Valkyrie asked as she got into the car.

Ontari nodded. "A bit better. I got her to eat sandwiches for lunch and drink some orange juice."

Valkyrie pouted, "Will she play?"

"That might be too soon," Ontari replied, ruffling Valkryie's hair. "Maybe she'll tell us a story tonight."

/ - / - /

"Mama," Valkyrie beamed as she snuggled in between Forest and Ontari. "Will you tell us a story?"

Forest pursed her lips before sighing, "Actually, I think you're old enough to hear why I have so many bodyguards. Do you want to hear that story?"

Valkyrie nodded, "Yes, mama. I want to know."

"Okay," Forest smiled sadly and began her story.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~/

_Forest had bid farewell to Clara and Richard after they took her home to an old apartment building. After what happened earlier at the Wallace Company Annual Banquet, the two bodyguards insisted on walking the young Omega to the door. She didn't mind that they checked the interior of her apartment before letting her in. They were paid to protect her._

_Forest changed out of her dress and hung it up on the bedroom door as a reminder to take it to the dry cleaners. She put on her favorite tanktop with a raccoon and lion design and wore yellow gym shorts. She got ready for bed and immediately curled up against the excess pillows and blankets._

_"I can't believe I met her. Ontari Frost," Forest sighed happily as she traced Ontari's name on her wrist. "My Alpha."_

_Forest yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. She wanted to dream of Ontari as much as possible before the day started again._

_Meanwhile, Dylan had been berated by his father and ordered to apologize again to the Wallace Company's heir. However, he had different ideas. 'She owes me,' Dylan thought. He had only dated her for status and he always saw Forest as a plaything. He planned on marrying her and taking over the Wallace Company. He followed the old ways that kept Omegas from achieving much in life and viewed them as insignificant breeders. Everything was going his way until Forest broke it off with him, stating that he was too demanding and overbearing._

_Dylan scoffed at the thought, "Too demanding, huh? And overbearing. She was the one who chose where we went, who we hung out with."_

_Dylan tapped the end of his cigarette, letting the ashes fall into the ashtray before driving to Forest's apartment. He had never been there once and Forest always refused to take him there, saying it was her sanctuary. Forest would take him back and be an obedient Omega whore after he was done. He chuckled maliciously as he drove. He couldn't wait to enact his plan and put Forest in her place._

_It was near 2:30 am when Dylan got out of his car, taking a duffle bag of supplies with him. He took the elevator up to Forest's apartment and noticed how perfectly quiet it was. He smirked as he picked the lock but frowned when he opened the door, hitting the chain lock. He came prepared with a bolt cutter and cut the chain. Walking in, he puffed up with confidence and kicked the door shut. He plugged his custom branding iron and let it heat up as he searched for Forest's room._

_'So unaware,' Dylan thought as he approached the sleeping figure. He froze when Forest readjusted herself in her sleep and it angered him when it wasn't his name that she mumbled. He huffed and tossed the blankets off. He yanked the pillow Forest was hugging and pulled out the rope from his bag, tying her feet up first. After tying up Forest's hands, he shoved a ball gag into her mouth and paused to survey his work._

_Dylan grabbed Forest by her tied ankles and pulled hard, letting her hit the ground. There was a pained groan from Forest and he watched as the panic set in her eyes. He dragged her out to the living room as Forest writhed around, looking for something to help her escape. He tossed her against the couch and heard a thunk. Forest was disoriented from her head hitting the hard part of the couch._

_Forest blinked and tried to focus as Dylan laughed and talked about his plan. Dylan gripped Forest's hair, pulling her into an upright sitting position. For every question he asked, she shook her head 'no', and was punished with a barrel of punches or kicks. Dylan was frustrated by Forest's refusal to take him back. He had to do more and glanced at his branding iron. It was ready and he wanted to hear her scream._

_Dylan took the ball gag off and tossed behind him. He pushed Forest down onto her stomach. He heard her cough as he went to get the branding iron. Forest quickly worked her teeth through the rope. She needed to get freed and find help._

_"You won't escape," Dylan taunted. "Even if you do, no one will ever want you."_

_Forest didn't respond and it pissed him off. He punched her back, throwing Forest off her work, and ripped her tank top apart. He took the hot branding iron and pressed it against Forest's soulmate mark. Forest screamed and cried through the pain and the smell of burnt skin._

_"Doesn't feel good, right?" Dylan crackled. "Now you know what it's like to be burned and tossed to the side."_

_Forest gasped for air and he pressed the branding iron deeper before setting it aside on the stone coffee table. She bit on the rope and felt it loosen. She carefully unraveled it and waited for the opportunity to strike. She felt him press against her, laughing in her ear. A dirty joke and then the sound of clothes being removed. She acted quickly, wrapping the rope around his neck, and held fast until he passed out. She used the branding iron to burn the rope constricting her ankles. She set it back on the table before running to the door._

_Dylan didn't stay down. He had regained consciousness quickly and saw Forest make it out the door. He got up and chased after her. But Forest escaped into one of her neighbor's apartment. He knew he couldn't stay and took off._

_"I'm calling 911," informed the Beta female, who had just got in from the late shift. "Don't worry, Forest. He won't get in here."_

_Forest whimpered as she balled up on the Beta's floor. The Beta called Clara and Richard after calling 911. The police arrived and began their investigation of Forest's apartment. The medics that arrived on scene took Forest to Polis General where she was treated by Dr. Abigail Griffin._


	21. Chapter 21

**Change**

Ontari shifted uncomfortably beside Valkyrie before getting out of bed. She noticed the look of hurt and betrayal on Forest when she did. She leaned over and pecked Forest's forehead.

"I'm just going to get some water," Ontari informed. "I'll be right back."

"Can you get me some water, too?" Valkyrie asked as she snuggled closer to Forest. "I'll protect mama."

Ontari ruffled Valkyrie's hair and smiled, "Of course, little Alpha. Keep mama safe."

Ontari sighed when she reached the stairs. The feelings of guilt and shame built within her as she walked further away from Forest's room. She had pushed Forest away when they had found each other again. She still kept Forest at a distance. She wasn't protecting her mate, just her own selfish needs, and it needed to change. Maya's warning made more sense than ever.

Ontari grabbed two cold water bottles from the refrigerator and took it back upstairs. Valkyrie eagerly took the drink while when Ontari offered it to Forest, she was hesitant. Ontari waited for Forest to drink her fill before taking the water bottle away.

"Scoot over, kid," Ontari stated. "We can protect mama better with an Alpha sandwich."

Valkyrie nodded and moved over to Ontari's previous spot while Forest moved to the middle of the bed. Ontari finished off the water before slipping back under the covers. She nuzzled into Forest's back. She wanted to say something but the words were stuck at the back of her throat. Instead, Ontari wrapped her arm around Forest and took Forest's hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari sighed after sipping her coffee. She couldn't sleep after learning what happened to her mate. She knew she needed to do better for Forest because Forest really deserved the best.

"Ontari?" Ontari heard and she turned to see Forest by the door. She waved Forest over and immediately hugged the Omega when Forest was close enough.

"Forest, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Ontari whispered. "I'm going to do better."

Forest threaded her fingers through Ontari's hair. "Don't do this out of guilt."

Ontari chuckled softly, "I'm not. I used to hate the idea of you as my mate but hanging around you has changed me. Hell, you're the type of mate that everyone wants but I am the very lucky one to get you and I'm not letting go."

"What are you saying?" Forest hummed.

"I'm not proposing now but eventually I will," Ontari smiled and pecked Forest's cheeks. "We're going to sign our marriage certificate in March and raise the little ones together."

Forest giggled for the first time since the incident, "Would you say that you love me?"

"I love you, Forest," Ontari smirked before kissing Forest. "Sorry, it took me so long to realize that."

"You will be punished for that," Forest smiled. "I think a day with Maya should be sufficient."

Ontari shivered, "Very sufficient. So you know how protective she is?"

Forest smirked, "Of course. It's one of the reasons why I keep her around. Come back to bed."

"Hmm, but I just had coffee," Ontari hummed.

"I just need you to hold me," Forest pouted.

Ontari smiled, "Okay, let's go before Valkyrie comes looking for us."

/ - / - / - /

"Ontari's here," Octavia informed the group when she saw Ontari walk into Triku Village Diner.

"I wonder how Forest's doing," Lexa stated. "I haven't heard from her and we canceled bookclub."

"You can ask her yourself," Ontari yawned when she reached the table. She turned around and Forest let go of Ontari's back, taking the spot next to Lexa.

Raven smirked, "Finally bringing your wife around."

Ontari stretched out before taking a seat. "I'm surprised you're not stuck to Sierra with that lame leg of yours."

"Got it," Raven surrendered. "No jokes."

Ontari turned to Forest and smiled, "You want to order for us? I bet you want a steak."

Forest pouted, "No but get me the ribeye steak."

"Okay, Forest," Ontari chuckled, wanting to spoil the Omega. "You deserve the best."

"Ew, you're being all romantic and it's weird," Octavia playfully gagged. "Stop before the world ends."

Indra, who silently walked over to take their orders, looked at the couple before huffing, "You finally heard the story, Ontari. You'd better not hurt Forest."

"I know what I have to do, Indra," Ontari puffed before taking Forest's hand. "Anyways, can I get the Prime Rib for Forest? Medium rare, mash potatoes with gravy, and the green beans."

"And what do you want?" Indra questioned, writing down the order.

"Steak surprise with the same sides," Ontari answered, leaving the rest to order.

Indra went to get their orders to the chefs and all eyes were on Ontari and Forest. There was a definite difference in the way Ontari treat Forest now from before.

"Can you guys stop staring?" Ontari sighed, covering her face with her hands.

Forest reached over and pulled Ontari's hands down. "I can't see your beautiful face, Frost."

"And there's a blush," Raven smirked. "I never thought I would see that happen."

"Shut up," Ontari huffed, pulling Forest closer. "And you, you're lucky I love you, Forest."

"The 'L' word!" Octavia gasped. "Who are you? Where's the real Ontari?"

"Wait, Ontari knows what love is?" Lexa gapped.

Forest giggled as Ontari rolled her eyes at them. "Stop it, guys."


	22. Chapter 22

**Keles**

Ontari came home to find Forest sitting on top of another Alpha's back while said Alpha was doing push-ups. She would have gotten defensive if it wasn't for the fact that Clara and Richard were in the room, both glaring at the Alpha.

"Forest, who is this?" Ontari asked as she took off her coat.

"This is Keles," Forest replied. "Janet's mate, wife, little Cassie's sire."

Ontari narrowed her eyes in confusion. "So our thing with Janet is off?"

Forest rolled her eyes, "It's been off since you walked back into my life and made me gain roughly 5 pounds."

"That explains a lot," Keles groaned. "You were glowing when I saw you."

"Shush, Keles," Forest huffed. "I'm talking to my mate and you still haven't gotten to 1000 yet."

"Getting there," Keles wheezed. "What's my count, Clara?"

"8," Clara answered. "8. 8."

Ontari walked over and held out her hands. "Come on, Forest. You need to feed me."

Forest pouted, "It should be the other way. I'm the pregnant one."

"I know but you're the better cook," Ontari grinned, pulling Forest off of Keles's back. "You still need to explain why Keles is here."

"This place is neutral grounds for their surprise reunion," Forest answered. "Plus I have the best security team that can take down 10 Alphas before breaking a sweat."

"It's 20," Clara corrected. "I'm going to check on Rain."

"Okay," Forest acknowledged. "You should bring the little one over."

"I'm not bringing my very cute three-year-old around you," Clara huffed. "You attract a lot of danger for a very beautiful intelligent Omega. Richard, watch Keles."

Richard chuckled, "Will do."

/ - / - / - / - /

"What is she doing here?" Janet growled when she noticed Keles sitting at the counter, drinking coffee.

"To talk with you," Forest answered as she piled food onto her utility cart. "Ontari, get the kids. Clara, Richard, make sure they talk it out. We'll be having a picnic in my room."

Ontari looked at Forest after they had escaped the kitchen, "Is this really the best option for them?"

Forest giggled, "Never give Janet the option to run because if you do, she'll run forever. Plus I did some digging on Keles. She's better now. Her PTSD isn't going to control her anymore. It was why Keles left. She was worried that she'd do something to hurt her family and got help."

Cassandra piped in, "Is my sire going to stay forever?"

"I think that's up to your mom," Valkyrie pointed out. "Maybe a joint custody situation like that Tyler kid from school."

"But mom misses Keles," Cassandra huffed. "I caught her staring at their wedding photo and crying."

Ontari patted the young Omega's back, "It's going to take a while for your mom to be okay with your sire being back. Keles did leave for some time."

Forest hummed, "It will be an interesting journey for them. Hopefully one with a happy ending."

/ - / - / - / - /

"So you agree to this compromise?" Forest questioned.

"Yes," Keles reconfirmed. "I get Cassandra every other weekend until Janet says I can move back in. I find it fair."

Forest nodded, "Are you staying with Anya?"

Keles chuckled, "For the time being. She and Indra have been very kind to let me stay in exchange for working at the Trikru Village Diner."

"Wait," Ontari frowned. "How do you know Anya and Indra?"

Janet glared at Keles and grumbled, "Keles is Anya's older sister which makes Indra, Keles's sister-in-law."

"I see the similarities," Ontari nodded and pulled Forest close. "Want me to get you some ice cream from the fridge?"

"Nope," Forest giggled. "Carry me to bed. I want to sleep."

"And that's my cue to leave," Keles grinned and turned to Janet. "May I walk you and Cassandra to the car?"

"Please, mom?" Cassandra chimed in, taking the opportunity to get familiar with her sire.

Janet sighed, "Yes, you may. Let's go."


	23. Chapter 23

**Blind Set Up**

"They're late," Forest huffed while tapping her fingertips on the table.

Everyone was seated for Thanksgiving Day Dinner except two guests. They knew one of them was Nia Azgeda while the other was Forest's mystery guest.

"Are you sure my mother just didn't bail on us?" Roan chuckled. "She was never into the holidays, you know."

Forest growled, "The holidays are important! I sent the best to get her. She will attend or else."

Lorelei hummed softly, "Your hunger is showing, dear."

Forest frowned, "I am starving."

Ontari reached over and rubbed the pregnant Omega's back, "Probably ran into some traffic. I'll give her a call."

Ontari pulled her phone out of her pockets with her free hand just as the doorbell rang. She got up to answer the door, only to find her adoptive mother laughing with a Beta female.

"Mother..." Ontari addressed. "Welcome and who is this?"

"I'm Costia Aspen," the Beta replied. "Forest's surprise guest. You must be her mate, Ontari Frost."

Ontari let them in and they immediately took to the two empty seats reserved for them. Ontari closed the door and went back to her seat, giving Forest a look of confusion.

"How was Sanctum, Costia?" Forest questioned.

"It was alright," Costia beamed. "Thanks for introducing me to Nia. She's lovely."

"Good," Forest stated before turning to Dante. "Grandpa, please start carving the turkey. Your grandchildren are starving."

Dante chuckled as he stood up. "Very well, little one."

/ - / - / -/ - /

"You set our mother up!" Roan pointed out once he got Ontari and Forest alone. "With a Beta, no less!"

Forest shrugged, "Nia seems happier."

"I guess," Ontari stated. "But I have never seen her happy."

Roan rolled his eyes, "How could you not tell us, Forest? Are we not your friends?"

"First of all, I didn't say anything because I knew you would freak out," Forest sighed. "And secondly, you are my friend, Roan. Ontari's... well, she's my mate. Besides, isn't a good thing when your mother is happy?"

Roan and Ontari looked at each other before shrugging. "We wouldn't know. She's always so cold."

"Well, she's happy now," Forest stated. "And I want more pineapple ham so excuse me."

Ontari stopped Forest by pulling the Omega into her arms. "Are you happy with the results?"

Forest smiled, "Very happy. But it might not last if I don't get more pineapple ham."

"Okay, let's get some more," Ontari sighed, pecking Forest's cheek.

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari sat on the couch with Forest on her lap. They, along with Roan and Niylah, watched as Nia leaves with Costia after Cage's and Dante's departure. Lorelei, Niylah's father, and Valkyrie were cleaning up after dinner, leaving the two couple to talk.

"That was so weird," Roan stated. "She was giggling earlier. GIGGLING!"

"I know," Niylah agreed. "Your mother always has this cold vibe about her. It just seemed to have disappeared."

Forest smirked and leaned back into Ontari, "Nia's in love."

Ontari scoffed, "How do you know that?"

"I did some digging," Forest replied. "I managed to find a picture of Nia's wrist, the one with her mate's name. All I could make out was Costia so I made a call."

Roan shook his head, "After all this time, my mother's mate is practically my age."

"She's older than you by five years," Forest laughed. "But yes, your mom is a cougar."

"Ew," Ontari groaned. "You didn't have to put it that way."

"I agreed with Ontari on that one," Niylah chimed in. "Anyways, we'll be having Christmas here?"

"Yes!" Forest beamed. "Bring your father. He's wonderful."

Niylah chuckled, "I think he's still trying to get the leftovers portioned correctly to last the next couple of days. Thanks for having us over."

Forest shrugged happily, "You're practically family by now, Niylah. Come over anytime."

"Does that invite extend to me?" Roan grinned.

"No," Ontari frowned, hugging Forest.

Forest giggled, "Don't mind her, Roan. You're welcome to visit but do remember to call first."

Roan chuckled, "It's how Ontari is. Right, we'll meet again soon. Niylah and I take our leave as soon as we get Joe."


	24. Chapter 24

**Winter Solstice**

Ontari watched as Forest danced with Maya around the fake firepit that they had set up in the common area. Forest was dressed in a cloak made of deerskin and antlers while Maya dressed the part of a hunter. Dr. Lorelei Tsing sat nearby and regaled a story about The Hunt. Cassandra and Valkyrie, although they heard it many times, clapped and cheered the narrator and actors on.

"Have you heard about The Hunt?" Indra questioned, joining the Alpha by the wall.

"Not until now," Ontari chuckled, bring her drink to her lips. "It's a surprisingly good story. How are you enjoying your winter solstice?"

"It's good so far," Indra replied. "I see your mother has gotten cozy in the corner with that Beta."

Ontari laughed, "Forest set her up with Costia Aspen. Apparently, Nia's mate was born several years too late and they're making up for lost times."

Indra smirked, "You seem to be enjoying it."

"I'm enjoying how much it weirds Roan out," Ontari pointed out. "It's odd to me too but I'm going with the flow as Forest suggested. It's working and Nia sometimes comes over for brunch with Costia."

"Did you know that Lexa and Costia used to date?" Indra asked and laughed when Ontari spat out her drink. "It was back in high school for them."

"Damn," Ontari coughed. "I wonder if Forest knows."

"If I know what?" Forest interrupted, appearing in front of the two. "Story time is over. Is that nonalcoholic, Ontari?"

Ontari rolled her eyes, "You know this is a winter daiquiri. Did you know about Lexa and Costia?"

Forest giggled, "Of course I do. Let me have a sip before I get my nonalcoholic prosecco sangria."

Ontari handed her glass over and let Forest take a small sip while Indra raised her eyebrow at her. "Miss the alcohol?"

"Not by much," Forest replied, handing the drink back. "What do you think of my outfit?"

"It's lovely but aren't those antlers heavy?" Ontari quipped, reaching out and caressing Forest's cheek.

Forest laughed, "They're hollowed so not really. I'm going to get some sangria now."

Ontari huffed, "Shouldn't you get changed? You must be sweltering in it."

"Not at all," Forest hummed as she skipped to the kitchen.

"So domestic and caring of you," Indra chuckled.

"It's nothing," Ontari brushed off before noticing the kids running over.

"Ontari, mama said you hide the solstice gifts," Valkyrie beamed, gripping Ontari's arm. "What's our hint?"

"Ask properly and I'll tell you," Ontari laughed, ruffling Valkyrie's hair.

Valkryie pouted, "Alpha of the Hunt, we wish to find the gifts of the White Mother Deer. Will you please help us?"

Ontari smirked, "I bring warmth to all."

Cassandra took off leaving Valkyrie to chase after her.

"You know, Maya usually does the gift hiding," Indra stated behind her drink.

Ontari ran a hand through her hair, "We agreed to change it up and well, I wanted to be more involved. This was one of the easier roles."

/ - / - /

"Look at them go," Forest giggled as she watched the kids and other participants try to find the winter solstice gifts. She took a sip of her sangria before heading to the closet in the common area and pulled out a small packing box full of sparkler packs.

"What do you have there?" came Lexa's voice from outside the closet. Forest had flinched and nearly dropped her drink but did spill the case of sparkler packs.

"Damn it, Lex," Forest pouted. "Did you have to scare me? I dropped my sparklers."

Lexa giggled, "Sorry but shouldn't you worry more about your drink and that adorable baby bump. I'll get the box and sparklers set up. You want to set things on fire right now, don't you?"

Forest smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I want to set things on fire."

Forest stepped out of the way and let Lexa get the case of sparkler packs. She followed Lexa to the designated sparklers area which was the interior patio. She was excited to light up the sparklers and couldn't help murmuring 'sparklers' with each second she got closer to her wish.

"Good thing you went with tile for the patio," Lexa grinned as she pulled out a pack of sparklers. She opened the pack and handed two sparklers to Forest.

"Light it," Forest cheered. "Light it up, Lexa!"

Lexa laughed and pulled out her lighter, "I'll get you started."

Forest beamed with glee as the sparklers took to the flames, "So colorful."

"Oh, I want in," Clarke called out when she noticed the two at the patio. "Lexa, light some up for me."

Clarke's shout grabbed the attention of those who were lounging around, waiting for the Winter Solstice Feast, and they joined in on playing with the sparklers. Even the gift seekers took a break to play with some sparklers.

/ - / - /

"To another good year," Forest toasted before taking a seat and letting everyone dig into the Winter Solstice Feast.

The main entree was venison steak paired with mashed potatoes and green bean casserole. There was a lot of other dishes that a few people brought and drinks were plenty. Conversations flowed throughout the room as they ate and listened to winter-themed music. Everyone was having a good time and that was all Forest could wish and ask for on Winter Solstice Day.

/ - / - /

"Found it!" Valkyrie announced, holding up a gift-wrapped box. "This is the winter solstice gift, right? Mama?"

Forest chuckled at Valkyrie, "Yeah, it is. Where did you find it?"

Valkyrie blushed, "Um... in the closet of extra blankets and pillows? I'll clean up my mess."

"Ontari, you better supervise her," Forest laughed as Ontari lifted Valkyrie to sit on her shoulders.

"Will do, Forest," Ontari agreed and looked up. "Are you going to open the box now?"

Valkyrie grinned and tore the wrapping paper off. As she opened the lid of the box, it slipped out of her hand and out spilled envelopes with people's names on it.

"Oops," Valkyrie laughed. "Pick up sticks envelope style?"

Everyone else laughed along before searching for the envelope with their name on it. Ontari put Valkyrie down so she could find hers.

"Don't open it until you get home, guys," Forest grinned. "Or else it'll lose it's Winter Solstice magic."

/ - / - /

"How are you feeling?" Ontari asked as she and Forest snuggled in bed. "The twins aren't being fussy, are they?"

Forest hummed as she leaned her head against Ontari's shoulder, "I'm good and they're behaving. Today was great and thank you for hiding the gift."

Ontari pecked Forest's cheek, "As I told you earlier, I want to be more involved. Oh, before I forget, I got you a little something."

Forest sat up and looked at Ontari curiously. Ontari grinned and turned around to dig through the nightstand drawer. She turned back with a small box in her hand.

"I know the past few months were difficult and I was an ass to you for the majority of it," Ontari smiled. "But I hope you can forgive me. Now I would get down on one knee but this bed is really comfortable."

Forest giggled, "Go on, Ontari. Ask me."

"Stop rushing me," Ontari laughed, leaning in to kiss Forest. "Forest Tsing Wallace, will you marry me? I don't think I can live a life without you beside my side."

"Yes," Forest beamed, kissing Ontari.

Forest was a bit confused when Ontari slipped a chain around her neck but Ontari explained. "You're pregnant, dear. I don't want the ring to cut off the flow of blood to your finger. Wear it after you have the twins."

Forest nodded, "Okay but I need you, now."

Ontari chuckled softly but pinned Forest to the bed. She littered Forest's body with butterfly kisses and let Forest guide her to where she needed to be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gifts**

Ontari knew Forest was spoiled but to actually see Forest get spoiled was another story. Lorelei had brought a rather large gift-wrapped box that Forest couldn't stop staring at.

"Can I open it now?" Forest asked innocently.

Lorelei patted Forest's head, "No, later. After dinner."

Forest pouted, "But I want to open it now."

"Later, sweetie," Lorelei smiled as she set more gifts down where a pile was growing. "And how do you know that is even your gift, Forest?"

"Big and shiny," Forest huffed, sticking her tongue out at Lorelei.

Lorelei retorted, "Don't do that unless you want me to remove it."

Forest yelped and ran to the kitchen to hide.

/ - / - /

Ontari shook her head as she watched Forest resist the urge to rip open the large gift box. She pulled Forest into her arms and guided her to the couch.

"You are going to sit with me," Ontari informed, sitting down first, and held out her hand. Forest pouted but got comfortable against Ontari.

"Distract me," Forest pleaded. "Please."

"If only that were easy," Ontari sighed, leaning back into the couch. "You are a cat. Once something has your attention, you won't let it go. But I will try. Come and lay against me so you can hear."

Forest rolled her eyes at Ontari but nuzzled against her fiancee. She wished she could shout it out to the world but wanted it to stay a secret. Instead, she took in Ontari's calming scent and listened to Ontari's soothing voice.

Ontari decided to discuss the book, Ash by Malinda Lo, pointing out key details that she liked or puzzled about all while stroking Forest's head. She swore Forest was purring but found her love sleeping against her. There was a flash and Ontari immediately shielded Forest.

"Sorry," Lorelei giggled. "Looked too cute to pass up."

"Was the flash necessary?" Ontari frowned. "She could have woken up."

Lorelei shook her head and reached out, petting her daughter's head, "She's like a cat. Once comfortable, she'll sleep until she wants to wake. Plus you are a big source of warmth."

/ - / - /

Ontari was about to nod off when the front door opened and Forest woke up, pushing herself off of Ontari's front. She would have been fine if this was happening in the bedroom for fun reasons but it wasn't.

"Maya!" Forest squealed, pawing at Ontari's chest like a cat waking from its nap.

"Get her off me," Ontari squeaked, trying hard to not throw her pregnant fiancee on the ground to rescue her chest.

Maya laughed when she saw Ontari's predicament and walked over. She hugged Forest and dragged her off of Ontari.

"Better?" Maya smirked.

"Yes," Ontari frowned, checking that Forest hadn't 'clawed' off her breasts. "Slightly sore now."

"Can I open my gifts now?" Forest purred as she nuzzled against Maya.

"No," Maya giggled. "After dinner."

Forest pouted, "You guys are no fun."

/ - / - /

Forest huffed and grumbled as she waited to open her presents. They had gone in the order by a hat draw and no one drew Forest's name yet. She fidgeted in her seat and clicked her tongue with impatience.

"Forest," Ontari chuckled after opening her last gift. "It's your turn to open presents."

Forest gasped and held out her hands, "Gimme!"

Everyone laughed as they started handing their gifts to Forest over. Most of the gifts were gift cards to different restaurants and had enough for two if planned properly. Maya got Forest another hoodie with a cat on it which Forest immediately tried on.

"I love it," Forest told Maya, causing the nurse to laugh.

Ontari rolled her eyes and huffed, "I bet you'd love anything that Maya got you."

Maya giggled, "Forest did not love that hideous vase I got her. She literally glared at me as she pushed it off the counter."

"I remember that," Valkyrie laughed. "Mama even made you clean it up."

"It was ugly!" Forest grumbled.

"I know," Maya grinned, reaching over and ruffling Forest's hair up. "Such a good kitten."

"My turn!" Valkyrie shouted, holding a box out with both hands.

Forest took it and opened it, revealing a Switch game. "You got me Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3!"

Ontari took the game away and frowned when she noticed a specific look in Forest's eyes, "You're not playing it right now. There are still more gifts to open."

"But..." Forest pouted only to get a gift shoved into her hands and she was completely distracted.

The next gift was from Ontari. It was two bottles of alcohol, one was wine and the other was whiskey.

Forest stared at Ontari, "So you know about my collection."

"Your laptop screensaver was a dead giveaway," Ontari pointed out. "And I saw your list of missing wines and whiskeys. I happened to have them, thanks to my inheritance."

"I'm raiding your cellar," Forest declared, hugging the bottles of alcohol. "I'm going to take the most expensive one and resell them."

Ontari shook her head, "That's not happening on my watch. Besides, why sell when we can drink?"

Forest scoffed, "Now you want to drink with me. Well, too bad, I'm pregnant."

"Please stop flirting," Maya laughed. "It's terrible."

"Maybe this will stop them," Lorelei sighed, pushing the giant box towards Forest.

"Mine!" Forest shouted before tearing the wrapper off. She froze when the gift was revealed. Inside the box was a giant-sized Eevee plush.

"Lorelei," Maya groaned. "You just cost me first place."

"It was supposed to be my year!" Valkyrie huffed.

Lorelei smirked, "All is fair in love and war."

"Okay...?" Ontari questioned. "What is going on?"

Jasper leaned over and grinned, "It's like this every year, even before I joined. They basically are fighting for Forest's love and gloating rights for giving her the best gift of the year."

"So who actually won?" Ontari frowned, looking at Forest.

Forest looked away from her giant Eevee and smiled, "Grandpa Dante did. He got the twins a carved Cthulhu crib. It's already in the nursery."

"Dante!" Lorelei huffed. "Stop stealing my daughter from me!"

Dante chuckled, "How is it stealing when Forest is my granddaughter?"

Forest rolled her eyes at all of them and leaned against Ontari's chest. She drifted off, listening to her future wife's heartbeat, because the truly best gift was growing inside of her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Feel Pretty**

It was the 13th of January and Ontari came home from her classes to find Forest making a mess of the closet. Clothes were thrown everywhere and some were still on hangers. Ontari was worried that Forest was having self-esteem issues with the whole pregnancy and waited outside the closet as another shirt flew out.

"Forest?" Ontari called out after another shirt went flying. "Are you okay in there?"

"Perfectly fine," Forest replied. "I just can't find my good hoodie."

"You want to take mine?" Ontari suggested, peeking into the closet.

Forest beamed at Ontari, "Can I really? You won't get it back. Ever."

Ontari chuckled, "What's mine is yours and what's yours is yours. So who will be cleaning this mess?"

"It'll disappear," Forest grinned. "Give me the hoodie."

"You'll have to come with me," Ontari smiled, holding out her hand. "Watch your step."

Forest took Ontari's hand and let herself be led out of her room. Ontari pulled the pregnant Omega to walk closer to her as they traveled down the hall to her room. She was mainly using it for late-night studying and a place for her clothes.

"Stay here," Ontari ordered, pushing Forest to sit on the bed.

"Okay," Forest beamed, not minding Ontari's forcefulness.

Ontari glanced back at Forest upon reaching the closet, checking that the Omega hadn't followed her. She rolled her eyes when Forest stuck her tongue out. 'There's another place for that tongue.' She walked into the closet, heading towards the back where she kept her oversize jackets and hoodies. She chose a worn-out Polis University hoodie she got from Roan as a present for getting accepted into the college. She wore it all throughout freshmen year but then there was this cute guy she saw. She exchanged the hoodie for something more attractive and dated the guy for roughly three months. Then she was back to wearing the hoodie until eventually she was gifted another one to wear.

"I think you'll like this one," Ontari informed, walking out of the closet and finding Forest sprawled on the bed, stark naked.

"Like what you see?" Forest teased, running her hand down her body.

Ontari blushed and tossed the hoodie at Forest before pouncing on her. "Are you going to finish what you started, darling?"

Forest laughed and pulled the hoodie over her head, "Nope. Maybe later."

"You terrible tease," Ontari huffed, nuzzling against Forest's neck. "I'll make you pay."

"I'm positive that you will," Forest hummed, sniffing the hoodie. "It smells like you. I love it."

Ontari laughed, "Of course you do."

Forest pushed Ontari off of her, got off the bed, and went to check herself out in the mirror. "I look great in this. I feel pretty and witty and gay."

"I don't think that's how the song goes in the West Side Story," Ontari grinned as she stepped up behind Forest.

Forest rolled her eyes, "It's just one line. Anyways, Valkryie will be at Maya's tonight."

Ontari hugged the Omega, "Does that mean we get to play?"

"Take me to dinner first," Forest smirked. "We have reservations at Nightshade. 7 PM tonight."

Ontari nodded and pecked Forest's cheek. "You're my pretty little woman."

Forest giggled, "And you're my gorgeous lady."


	27. Chapter 27

**Cuddle Buddies**

Maya let herself into Forest's home since she had the backup keys and found Forest in the kitchen making lunch. "Hey Forest, did you make extra?"

Forest whipped around and beamed, "Nope but help yourself. I'm surprised you're not with Jasper."

"He has work today," Maya shrugged, helping Forest with lunch. "Besides, it's been a while since we last relaxed together. Which movie should we put in?"

"I was going to browse Hulu for something," Forest replied, going to the refrigerator for some cold drinks. "Any specific genre you want?"

Maya hummed, "Sci-fi is always good. Some Star Trek. The newer stuff."

Forest smirked, "I think you're just spoiling me now."

"Well, you're not my Omega anymore," Maya pointed out.

"No, but I will always be your cuddle buddy," Forest giggled. "I think we're ready to go now."

Maya helped Forest carry their lunch to the movie room and settled in the comfortable seats. She pulled the blankets over their laps while Forest connected to the screen with her phone. She flicked and caught the popcorn in her mouth.

"Don't make a mess," Forest grinned as she found Star Trek (2009). "Alright, here we go."

"Finally," Maya laughed, leaning back into the seats.

~ ~ ~

As soon as the end credits were rolling for Star Trek: Beyond, Forest stretched and curled against Maya, settling in for a nap. Maya chuckled softly and reached over for Forest's phone, putting on one of her shows. It wasn't long until Maya also fell asleep.

/ - / - /

Ontari pouted at Forest and Maya. It was after dinner and Maya was still at the house, holding Forest. She wanted Maya gone or all least have Forest in her arms so she could rub that baby bump.

Forest purred, "Best cuddle buddy ever."

"What about me?" Ontari huffed, crossing her arms.

"We already went over that," Forest giggled. "You're my bitch which means you're everything to me. Now behave or no cuddles later."

Ontari groaned, "That doesn't make sense."

"It kind of does," Valkyrie grinned. "You're mama's Jack-of-All-Trades so you have all the titles but right now, Mama is getting cuddles from her sister from another mister."

"Aw, my baby's so smart," Forest cooed. "Val, go get us ice cream."

Valkyrie's eyes twinkled as she beamed, "A second helping of dessert? Yes!"

"You're spoiling her," Maya chuckled as Valkyrie ran to the kitchen.

"I kind of have to," Forest sighed. "Once the twins are here, I won't have time to spoil her. Babies require too much attention but I think it'll be worth it."

Ontari reached over and took Forest's hand, "Well, you have me, Valkyrie, and the rest of the family to help."

Forest kissed Ontari's hand, "I know. Now go help Valkyrie. She shouldn't have too much sugar before bed."

/ - / - /

Ontari purred upon waking up on the weekend with Forest in her arms. She loved the Omega and grown rather protective. She shimmied down next to Forest's belly and kissed it.

"Hello, little ones," Ontari whispered softly. "Are you two still sleeping?"

"Ontari, no," Forest mumbled in her sleep. "No talking to our sleeping beans."

Ontari chuckled softly as she moved back up, "Are you jealous, dear?"

Forest scoffed, "Jealous? I just need my cuddles. Now hold me."

Ontari hummed as she wrapped her arms around Forest. "I love you, Forest Tsing Wallance. Thank you for marrying me."

"It's not happening until you propose," Forest groaned, repositioning Ontari's arm. "And propose properly. No half-assing it even though we're signing the papers in March."

"Never," Ontari promised. "Not for you. You deserve the best."

Forest purred, "Damn right."

Ontari nuzzled into Forest's shoulder, "Get some more sleep. We're gonna need it when the twins get here."

Forest nodded, "Remind to check the nursery later. Clarke did some modifications and I haven't seen it yet."

"I will," Ontari smiled against Forest's skin. "I need to see it too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Ultrasound & Sonograms**

"Good morning," Dr. T'Soni yawned. "How is my favorite couple?"

Forest yawned, "Catchy and too early but at least the twins are behaving."

Ontari chuckled softly, "We're doing better now that we're both on the same page."

Forest rolled her eyes, "It was a difficult task in taming this one."

Dr. T'Soni nodded, "Mine was difficult to tame as well. Anyways, hop onto the bed and we'll get started."

Ontari helped Forest onto the medical bed and nuzzled against her mate, "Comfortable yet?"

"No," Forest pouted, wiggling on the bed. "Don't forget to warm up the gel. It was cold last time."

Dr. T'Soni raised a brow at Forest and hummed, "Sensitive, aren't you?"

Ontari sighed, "And temperamental. Still takes her water cold and her hot chocolate hot with a dash of cinnamon sugar."

"Must you tell the doctor everything?" Forest huffed. "And I want ice cream after this exam."

"We'll stop by your favorite ice cream shop," Ontari sighed again, rubbing Forest's shoulder. "Why don't you lay down for the doc?"

Dr. T'Soni giggled, "Aren't you two cute? Please lay back on the bed while I get this ultrasound going and warm up the gel."

Ontari leaned close to Forest and kissed her mate's forehead, "So difficult. Calm yourself, little Omega. After this, I'll get you and the twins some ice cream."

Forest took Ontari's hand and kissed it, "Valkyrie needs to be spoiled too."

"And we will spoil her," Ontari promised. "Let's make her favorite meal for dinner."

"Sounds wonderful," Forest beamed. "Okay, doc. I'm mentally ready now."

Dr. T'Soni did her job and carefully applied the warm gel to Forest's belly. "Tell me if the pressure hurts."

"They got bigger," Ontari commented as she watched the screen. "Think one of them is an Alpha?"

Forest smirked, "Nope. A Beta and an Omega. There are too many Alphas around me."

Dr. T'Soni giggled, "Well, aren't you living the Omega dream, surrounded by so many loyal Alphas."

Ontari growled and held Forest protectively, "Mine."

"Let go," Forest huffed. "I can't see the twins."

"Sorry," Ontari apologized, letting go.

"I assume you two will want pictures," Dr. T'Soni smiled as she paused the view. "How many photos did you need?"

Forest frowned as she mentally counted how many. "I think ten is a good amount and they're kicking again."

Ontari rested her hand over Forest's gel-covered belly to feel, "Stop kicking, little ones. We know you don't like your picture taken."

Dr. T'Soni went to get the pictures printed while Ontari wiped the gel off. The twins settled down after Forest pulled her shirt over the baby bump. Forest smiled and pulled Ontari close for a hug.

"I love you, Forest," Ontari whispered. "And all of our little ones whether we adopt or create them. They're all our precious ones."

"You and your words," Forest hummed. "I still want ice cream."

Ontari sighed, "And you'll get ice cream."

"Alright, here are your sonogram pictures," Dr.T'Soni announced, coming back into the room. "Any questions for me?"

Forest pursed her lips before sighing. "Do I have to cancel my private cruise trip?"

"When is it? For how long? And who is going with you?" Dr. T'Soni questioned as she made notes in her log file of Forest Tsing Wallace.

"I leave the last week of January and come back three days before Valentine's day," Forest answered. "Roughly 21 days give or take a few days. As for who is going, there is my mother, Lorelei, and Maya, and four of my guards."

Dr. T'Soni smiled, "Well then, I wouldn't worry. You have two doctors with you and four guards. Plus you said this was a private cruise so you have the crew members at your beck and call."

"When were you going to tell me about this cruise trip?" Ontari grumbled.

"Probably on the day I left," Forest grinned sheepishly. "It was booked before you came into my life and knocked me up. I was going to have Janet watch Valkyrie while I was gone but since you're here..."

Ontari pressed her forehead against Forest and puffed, "You're very lucky that I love you. Valkyrie and I are going to have a fun time while you're gone."

"Don't ruin my daughter," Forest laughed as Ontari pulled away.

"Our daughter," Ontari corrected, helping Forest to her feet. "Thanks again, doc."

"It's my job," Dr. T'Soni beamed, handing Ontari the sonograms. "I'll see you next month, same time."


	29. Chapter 29

**Separation**

"Bye, my loves," Forest waved from the small yacht, standing next to Lorelei and Maya.

Maya smirked and snuggled up against Forest to get a reaction from Ontari and a reaction she got.

"Step away from my wife, Maya!" Ontari shouted.

"There's no ring!" Maya quipped as Forest pushed her away.

Forest shook her head, "Stop fighting you two. I can still have you escorted off this boat, Maya."

"Not anymore," Maya grinned, gesturing to the boarding plank being retracted.

Forest rolled her eyes, "Ontari, you'd better take care of Valkyrie. I'm holding you responsible."

Ontari waved, "I got her."

Valkyrie pressed against Ontari and waved goodbye to Forest. She didn't want her mama to see her cry.

"It's okay, Valkyrie," Ontari assured. "Mama will be back soon enough."

"I miss Mama already," Valkyrie pouted.

Ontari sighed and rubbed Valkyrie's back, "I miss her too."

/ - / - /

Ontari was ready to fall asleep when her phone beeped, indicating that she got a text. She quickly checked and beamed when she saw Forest's name. She read the message and grew concern. She had tucked Valkyrie in roughly three hours ago and Forest's text expressed that Valkyrie might have a separation issue. She wondered why until she heard it.

"Mama, don't leave me!" Ontari heard Valkyrie scream out in her sleep. "Mama, please!"

Ontari sighed and went to check on Valkyrie. The young teenage Alpha was crying in her sleep. Ontari carefully picked Valkyrie up and carried her to Forest's bedroom. She noticed that Valkyrie seemed to have calmed down once on the bed surrounded by Forest's scent. She also realized that Forest was Valkyrie's constant and mother which meant Forest leaving on the cruise was basic abandonment.

Ontari brushed Valkyrie's hair to the side before taking a picture and sending it to Forest. She was positive that Forest would not be able to enjoy herself if she was too worried about things back home.

**FTW:** Thanks, Frost. You're the best. Keep our baby safe. Miss you two so much.

**Frost:** You're welcome, Tsing. No, you're the best. Keep the twins safe. Miss you three so much.

**FTW:** Night, Alpha dork

/ - / - /

"God, this feels good," Forest moaned as she was massaged by the ship massage therapist. "So glad I didn't cancel the cruise."

Maya giggled from the other massage table, "I would have been so mad at you if you did. How are the twins liking the massage?"

Forest laughed, "They're behaving but I'm sure they'll be dancing soon."

"They probably will," Maya hummed. "I can't help but think what Jasper is doing right now. Are you thinking about them?"

"They're on my mind, on and off," Forest replied. "You remember when I first adopted Valkyrie. She never wanted to let go."

"Adorable little kid," Maya grinned. "She'll be okay. She has Ontari and if anything, she can call."

Forest nodded, "I have consistently been there for her since the adoption and it's kind of weird not having her around for the next few weeks. The freedom of not having kids around."

Maya smirked, "Aw, you're feeling conflicted. Is the little Omega sad?"

Forest rolled her eyes, "Just worried but I know Ontari can handle Valkyrie. Don't you miss Jasper?"

"Always," Maya chuckled. "I'm surprised he even let me go with you. I hope he proposes soon."

"Isn't he still working on his Chem Masters?" Forest questioned. "Chemist or pharmacist?"

"Yea and he has a part-time job as a medical chemist assistant," Maya answered. "I'm positive he can afford a ring. Before you ask, I'm your maid of honor and you're my maid of honor."

"Got it," Forest smirked. "I'll make your bachelorette party amazing and simple."

Maya agreed, "Yes, please keep it simple."


End file.
